The Cloud's Journey to the Sky
by MizuSayu
Summary: The Cloud is always there with the Sky, day or night, rain or shine. No one can imagine living without them. Hibari Kyoya meets a strange man, Sawada Tsunayoshi when he was little under strange circumstances and they finally meet each other again after years. Will the Sky finally find it's Cloud?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! Feel free to leave any reviews of compliments or criticisms! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

The blue sky stretches endlessly above, holding onto the dreams of people who wish to soar. People who look up can't help but be captivated by it's beauty. It touches the hearts of many just by looking at it's vibrant colours at different points of day.

Above us, the sky looks after our us.

But has anybody wondered...

What the sky felt instead?

* * *

5-year-old Hibari Kyoya tumbled into through the woods, covered in grime and dirt, gripping his steel tonfas. When he found Kusakabe, he was going to bite him to death for taking his eyes off him. Even at 5-years-old, he had too much pride to admit he was lost.

Filled with frustration, he kept his cool as he tried to navigate his way through Nanimori Woods. After hours of walking, his body and killer aura at it's peak. he saw a light at a distance and gathered the last of his strength and ran towards it...

...only to trip on a tree root - falling flat on his face. He pushed himself up, ready to bite the tree to death, but hesitated when his eyes met a beautiful sight.

There was a lush green field with grass so soft he realised it cushioned his fall. A river sparkled and shimmered in the sunlight, as if a million diamonds lay at the bottom of the river. The water was as clear as crystal, allowing to see it dotted with pebbles and a variety of tiny, colourful fishes. The river cut across the field, causing the area to slope inwards. There were dozens of small animals which caused him to have a faint blush tainting his cheeks before he shook his head violently and kept reminding himself to snap out of it. There were birds singing a sweet lullaby on a lone willow tree by the river. The willow's branches and leaves dipped so low, causing them to gently caress the water surface, small ripples erupting on the water surface.

But the most interesting sight was a young man, with caramel orbs and light brown, self-defying hair. He had a slender fingers and body and was playing with the birds. His voice was singing the same lullaby as the birds which sounded from another world, more beautiful than anything else he ever heard.

When Hibari got to his senses, he tightened his grip on his tonfas, walked up to the man and said,"Hey, herbivore."

The birds fluttered away, the man stopped singing. Everything seemed to come to a halt and dashed away from Hibari. But the man spoke up,"Yes, may I help you?"

"Do you know how to get out of the woods?" Hibari questioned.

The man shook his head,"No, but you seem tired. Come sit with me. I will help you with your wounds."

Hibari was about to say no when his body suddenly collapsed onto the floor in fatigue. The man chuckled and opened his mouth once more to sing. Itwas like an orchestra, just with more variety and more tuneful than any other instrument. Hibari propped himself up,back to the tree as he tried to make out the words he sang. He did not seem to recognise it as any language, but swayed to the tune. Miraculously, his fatigue seemed to fade away and his pain subsided.

"Feeling better now?" The man chuckled.

Hibari nodded and noticed something about the man. Hibari could not guess his age , he had a face that was about 20, but his eyes made him look like he lived longer than that. He looked... timeless."My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you. You can call me Tsuna." The man introduced himself.

"Hn." was Hibari's only reply.

"Not much of a talker are we?" Tsuna pointed out and smiled.

Tsuna noticed that Hibari had his attention to a yellow, injured bird on his lap.

"Oh this? I found him injured underneath this tree. I decided to take care of him. Fortunately, my white jeans and shirt did not get dirty. You can have him." He explained.

Hibari lifted up the bird as it snuggled into the warmth of his hands. A bright blush formed on his face as he stared at the bird. Tsuna noticed it and he stared to laugh, which sounded like silver bells ringing. "He already likes you!"

"Hey herbivore, are you sure if Ican keep him? He seems to like you a lot."

Tsuna seemed to look surprised but continued,"You can keep him, it's not like I can keep him anyway."As he stated with a sad smile on his face.

Hibari was going to ask more when they both heard voices from a distance, calling for Hibari. The man stood up and dusted the dust of his shirt.

"Herbivoire. Stay." Hibari ordered.

"Sorry, but I got to go. I stayed for too long." Tsuna said as he glanced towards the direction of the voices.

"Till we meet again, Hibari Kyoya." Tsuna ruffled his hair and turned to run into the woods,leaving Hibari with the bird. Kusakabe appeared and exclaimed,"Kyo-san! We should..." But Hibari did not hear him , still staring as the spot where he left.

"How did he know my name?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think and if its good, I will try to update as soon as possible!**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hey Guys! For a first fic, the first chap had quite a good outcome for a first fanfic, soooo... Thanks a lot! I will try to make the chapters longer for everyone to read but with school and all, I most likely will not able to update quickly. Im sure all students out there will understand:D

* * *

**Answering your questions...**

**Swanfrost15**: Tsuna's age will be revealed in the later chapters:D I will not tell you when though... But it may or may not be anytime soon:D

Now here is the next chapter of A Cloud's Journey to the Sky! ( The previous chapter was not really well prepared and done, so here is the better version) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

After that fateful day, Hibari Kyoya visited the forest, trying to find the same place, same time, everyday. He was very eager to meet the man once again, to hear his songs, to experience that intense and overwhelming power. He even tried to look up and research for the language of the song he sang but always to no avail.

Strange.

And everyday he visited the forest, he could not find the same place, the river or the tree again. He almost came to point to try to get lost again but Kusakabe was always there to stop him. Sad to say, Kusakabe had to suffer Hibari's biting to death when he lost him before, and not getting him lost. Poor guy.

Day after day he tried his luck, he was eventually convinced that he had hallucinated the man.

The man named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

But what about the songs in his head? And the yellow bird he kept and named Hibird? But after every failed attempt, he started to lose his confidence in finding him and his visits to the Namimori Woods started to get lesser and lesser. After a few years, he stopped visiting the woods and focused all his attention on his beloved Namimori instead.

* * *

15 years passed.

20-year-old Hibari Kyoya was patrolling around Namimori, biting the people who disrupt the peace to death. He looked much more matured than he did 15 years ago. His raven hair was much more wild, steel grey eyes that bring fear to all his prey, well-built muscles with hardly an ounce of fat. But the same typical steel tonfas were in his hands and Hibird flying above. "Hibari! Hibari!"

He upheld the peace in Namimori, everyday. With his favourite catchphrase,"I'll bite you to death" and his fighting skills, he really enjoyed this part of his life. Always done with a sadistic smirk and tons of broken bones to go along with it. Everyone knew his name and those who were smart enough feared and avoided him. The dumb ones... Well you know.

He was also very wealthy, from young, he inherited his father's money and from there on, but he still worked as a boss in his company to kill time. His looks were out of this world, and many female fans threw themselves at his feet. He always rejected all of them and always had to resist his urge to punch the lights out or bite to death the more irritating ones. Those fan girls may look harmless and the next thing you know, they transform into rabid chihuahuas in human flesh and the next thing you know, you will be covered in lipstick graffiti, with streamers and ribbons in your hair. Many say that he had a perfect life - well, excluding the fan girls.

Wrong.

Hibari Kyoya still had many unanswered questions in his head. Till now, he still could not forget Sawada Tsunayoshi - dream or not. But every time he took a glance at Namimori Woods, to find him one more time, he would throw the suggestion to the back of his mind.

"Not 'chickening out', just like those herbivores." he would convince himself. "Just procrastinating."

But the way he would stare at Namimori woods with longing, let his mind drift off to the past, it was not like he did not want to find him, he would not admit it out loud but he was afraid to meet him.

Afraid to be left alone again.

* * *

-Flashback-

5-year-old Hibari stared out the window. Neither of his parents were home as usual. He gripped his steel tonfas, the only present that was given to him by his father.

"Become strong, only then you have power." was the last and only thing his father told him before he set out for work, 10 days ago. It was good in a sense that he did not have to worry about any money issues. But he hardly saw his parents, much less talked to them. His parents never listened to him anyway, it would be more interesting talking to a rock. He did not mind living alone but always waiting expectantly for some one to walk through the doors was suffocating, waiting in anticipation for people that will never come.

"It does not really matter ," he told himself, " I'll run away and live independently, away from any of this. Patience."

He did not need much of it. It all ended too soon. Way too soon.

* * *

He shook his head and cast away the thought. He was not a herbivore, memories from his past was not needed. Especially that particular one.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe shouted. Hibari snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to him. "You have a meeting in 15 minutes, if you may..."

"Hn." He said as he made his way towards his car.

It was okay, he was fine with his life now. He didn't really need anything else. Cast it all away and go his own his path. Sure it was lonely, but no one was there to oppose him, this way, there won't be any troublesome, meddling idiots in his way.

But was it the best?

* * *

As he made through the maze of corridors of his own building, people around immediately stopped and stared. Many bowed and greeted as he "hn"-ed in response. The women of the company stared at him with lustful eyes. Hibari Kyoya was not known to hit women and thus, many women took this opportunity. Most of them tried their luck by crowding around him by asking him out to dinner and trying to lure him with their failed sex appeal. "Hibari-sama!" "Hibari-sama!" Those things that they called themselves 'women' had approximately about 10 layers of makeup and were totally freaking and irritating Hibari out.

A vein popped on his forehead as he took out his tonfas and let loose his killer aura, trying to be as scary as possible. "Stop crowding or I'll bite you to death."

"Kya! Hibari-sama please bite me to death!" they all squealed simultaneously. Hibari sweatdropped as he took this opportunity and called for his security guards to get them all back to work. Apparently, the scarier he tried to get, the closer the fangirls were trying to get to him. The Weird World of Women.

He had a huge urge to beat them all down but thanks to Kusakabe, he managed to make his way to his meeting room without any bloodshed and luckily there was no need to call for any ambulance or the fire department.

He made his way into the room as he sat down at his chair as the many pairs of scared-out-of-their-wits eyes of the various bosses. "Let's start the meeting then." Hibari stated.

"Wait! Kyo-san! There is still a boss missing!" Kusakabe said.

With that sentence, whispering and gossip hell started to break out.

"Who in the world will be late for THE Hibari Kyoya's meeting?"

"That person is mad..."

"I think I'm going to pee my pants if I stay here any longer..."

Hibari just ignored their meaningless chatter but half-agreed with them. Who would dare to be late for his meetings? He was going to say something when-

"Juudaime! It's because of me we are late! Im so sorry! When we get back to the mansion, please allow me to commit the most serious punishment you can ever think of!"

"Maa Maa now that we are here we better hurry. This meeting seems to be really important, doesn't it? Just like baseball finals!"

"EXTREME! OR EXTREME BOXING!"

"Kufufu... Don't relate everything to sports... No one can understand other than you two muscle heads."

"Ha Ha Mukuro! Did you get infected by the Gokudera germs? You sound a lot like him!"

"Kufufu... No."

"What the hell! I don't like the way you just answered! Just agree with me that you can't stand their sports terms! And that was an immediate reply! WAY too immediate!"

"Kufufu... Who would like to be related to a dog of Vongola like you? Why isn't Chrome here, Vongola? It would make things a lot more tolerable."

"Chrome's back at the mansion with Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta. You should know someone as to take care of the mansion while we are gone. Ah! The meeting room. So sorry we are late!... Eh...?"

The 5 of them turned to look at a man with demonic eyes holding up his spiked tonfas with crazy killer aura surrounding his body and a sadistic smirk on his face. The other bosses of the other companies were cowering under the tables and chairs while one was actually peeing his pants.

"You herbivores sure have the guts to come in late." Hibari started. "Not only that, you herbivores disrupt the peace in my office? I will bite you to death."

"What's with this guy?! Juudaime, if you will allow me, I'LL BLOW HIM UP!"

All of them were wearing tuxedos with different coloured shirts inside. 2 of them, with the shirts of yellow and blue seemed to be holding the red one back. "Kufufu... Isn't this interesting? A worthy opponent." The one with the pineapple hair creepily laughed and a trident materialised into his hands. The other terrified bosses stared with fear filled eyes. Yup, Materialised. As if the tonfa-wielding demon was not enough, a pineapple pulled a trident out of thin air and was ABOUT to battle with the demon. It was about time to retire.

"Stop everyone."

The red, blue and yellow immediately stopped fighting while the pineapple seemed reluctant and kept his trident by his side. Everyone seemed to listen to the orange coloured shirt boy speak. He had caramel orbs and gravity-defying hair. Even though he was shorter and not as well-built as the rest, he had an aura that made everyone listen to him. "His voice seems so familiar," Hibari thought. "Like I heard it somewhere before, sometime long ago..."

His eyes widened. No, it can't be-

"Sorry for the trouble everyone!" He said as he bowed. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please take care of us!"

It was him.

The man named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Author's Note:

Annnnnnd... Its done:D Finally! Work is really irritating nowadays and ideas are having a hard time coming to me. Especially since I never thought of anything after this chapter. Im sorry if my next update is really slow:D

Im trying to make it as funny as possible so tell me if I succeeded:D Please review and tell me what you think about the story and leave any ideas that you want to see in the story and I will try to add it in! Thank you!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hey Guys! Thank you so much for reviewing, favourite-ting and following this story! And of course the unknown those-who-can't-be-named readers out there! I feel so happy and motivated by your reviews!:D

* * *

Replying to your Reviews:

**Illusion Island:** BWAHAHAHA! I seriously love Daemon like this!XD and of course Alaude! I seriously burst out laughing when I read it! Thank you so much for making me laugh! When I write another story, I'll make sure THIS skylark's descendant is not the main character, Daemon. K?

**KitsuneNaru, Lexie-chan94:** That will only be answered in the later chapters... Or maybe this one! XD And I guess many people already guessed that Tsuna needs a cloud guardian:D I mean judging from the title and all. :D

**Swanfrost15:** Thank you sooo much for reviewing again! I'll use your suggestion and write it into this story:D Hope you like it!

**treasure family: **2718 pairings hmmm... When I started out this story, to be honest, romance was not much in mind. (If you read it from another angle, it does seem like a yaoi story 0.0) I'm not sure if I should doyaoi... Maybe because I'm not really used to romance and yaoi for that matter.

Leave any suggestions on how you want the story to go and I'll try to add it in!

That's it for the reviews! So here's the story you've all been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter 3

Hibari stared at him eyes widened, stunned for a moment but regained his thoughts, staring at the people before him. "Can it be?"

"Ah! Are you Hibari Kyoya-san? So sorry we are late! And on our first meeting too!" Tsuna apologised and bowed.

'First meeting?' he thought. 'He... Doesn't remember?'. His grip around his tonfa tightened.

"Juudaime! You don't have to bow to a person like him! He's not worth it!"

Not worth it?

"Kufufu... Hibari? Skylark? Why a magnificent name for a duckling like him?"

Duckling?

"Ahahaha! You guys are being mean! Such a scary aura! Stop scaring everyone here! All the rest of the bosses fainted and there are women outside!"

Fainted cause they are weak herbivores. And scaring those rabid chihuahuas? They could drive any normal herbivore off a cliff.

"EXTREME!"

That does it.

A vein popped on his forehead, released his killer aura and a gleam showed in his eyes. "For disrupting the peace of my office, I'll Bite You herbivores to Death." And lunged toward the one named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The other members tried to protect their boss but Tsuna stepped out, and to Hibari's amazement, grabbed onto his tonfa, absorbed the shock of his blow and managed to stop him.

Hibari "Hn"-ed in amusement, and said,"Wao. Your not much of a herbivore, are you?"

"Herbivore? That's an interesting choice of words" Tsuna laughed and said.

Hibari's eyes widened and his facial expression darkened. He grit his teeth in rage and gripped onto his tonfas till his knuckles turned white. He began to apply more force, trying to overcome Tsuna's grip so he could land a blow on his so-familiar-face, 'Why? Why do you sound like you never heard me say it at all?' he thought in rage.

Hibari lessened his force of his tonfa as he attempted to kick Tsuna - right in his stomach. Tsuna seemed to notice it as his eyes burned orange and raised his other hand in attempt to stop his foot from making contact in injuring his vital organs.

Too late. Unable to absorb enough shock, Tsuna winced in pain as some force managed to reach his stomach. But soon his wince turned into a smirk. Tsuna's eyes suddenly started to blaze fiery orange and a flame appeared on his forehead.

Hibari's eyes widened. A flame. Wao. Now he has seen everything.

A blur whizzed past his face and the next thing he knew, he was pinned down into his own office floor, arms pinned behind him, staring at the others polished shoes.

For a second, everything stopped. Hibari took a few seconds to figure out that someone was actually pinning HIM down to the floor instead of the other way round.

"Kufufu... Looks like the birdie is not as strong as he looks after all."

"Of course! No one is stronger than Juudaime in this world!"

"Ahahaha! Gokudera has got a point there!"

"EXTREME SAWADA!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I got carried away! Please forgive me!" Tsuna released him from his grip and started to bow profusely to Hibari.

"Juudaime! You don't have to bow down to someone like him! He's not worth it!"

Oh man. Doesn't this seem like deja vu?

Hibari grabbed his tonfas, and with one quick swipe, he gave a fatal blow to Tsuna in his face. Tsuna gasped in pain as he cupped his cheek where Hibari struck. Blood began to trickle out of his mouth and the others began to run to his aid.

"Juudaime!/Tsuna!/SAWADA"

Well, except for one.

"Kufufu... To be able to land a hit on the Vongola... This little birdie really must be something..."

"Hn. Don't you dare call me that. Pineapple."

"Kufufu... Pineapple? PINEAPPLE?!" he said as he gripped tightly onto his trident. "Kufufu... That's the last straw, birdie."

"Hn. Pineapple."

With that, the both of them lunged at each other, weapons about to clash when-

"I said stop, didn't I?"

Both of them suddenly stopped in their tracks as a hand each grabbed their arms. An orange flame burning on his forehead - much brighter than before. Tsuna's grip got tighter and tighter and Hibari glanced at the completely, utterly horrified faces of the other members.

'He snapped. OH *********************!' The coloured shirt group screamed mentally.

Tsuna with one move, flipped the two over and began to stomp the pineapple on his face.

STOMP.

"See you in the next life Mukuro." The other three said and headed out of the room.

"W-WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HI-"

STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP

Hibari could only stare at the weird people in front of him, actually he didn't really give a damn at the others. Well, the pineapple sparked his interest by 0.0001%, but the most infuriating one was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

How could he befriend himat such a crucial moment in his life,

Leave,

and then forget everything that has happened?

Oh my Gosh, he was sounding like a teenage girl.

Tsuna turned back to Hibari - and thankfully, changed back to normal. "I'm so sorry you had to see that side of me! And on the first day we met too!"

A vein popped on Hibari's forehead.

"I'm sorry! Sor-"

"Herbivore."

"Hai?"

"Leave."

"Bu-"

"We will postpone this meeting on another day. When you cleared your mind, get your herbivores some basic manners, and-"

He kicked the unconscious bosses across the room and stomped Mukuro's head into the floor, until smoke started appearing from his head.

"Until I repair and disinfect this room because of the herbivores' presence."

Tsuna sweatdropped. "H-hai. Gokudera-kun!"

The red coloured shirt with grey hair burst into the room. "Juudaime! Are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you? I'LL BLOW HIM UP!"

"Umm... Its okay Gokudera-kun. Just help me get Mukuro out of the floor and to the Vongola mansion for treatment."

"Isn't it better for us to leave him here, Juudaime?"

"... True. But as much as I want to, I don't want to do anymore paperwork of Mukuro destroying city after city."

"Herbivores, just get out."

The one named 'Gokudera' gave a glare as Tsuna ushered and hushed him outside. Hibari did not stop gripping the arm of his chair in irritation of the shouting of the idiots until they left the building, 3 miles away.

Why 3 miles?

Cause of an idiot shouting at the top of his lungs "EXTREME" made his ears ring and he practically wanted to make him bite everyone he saw to death.

Hibari called for security to gather up all the unconscious bosses and piled them all up outside his building with a huge board with a neat handwritten note: To be collected in 1 hour or prepared to be bitten to death. With a signature from the President of the company of no other than Hibari Kyoya himself.

Wonderful. Just like any normal day.

If any other normal day you would meet the person you would be wanting to meet for 15 years of your life.

* * *

Hibari's house was a modernized and traditional Japanese house. Wood and paper sliding doors and wooden floored passage ways. He also had a garden, filled with traditional statues, lights, koi filled pond, the works. But inside, the furniture was the most updated technology, television, computer, everything. A black grandfather clock stood grandly at the corner of the room, along with the many antique and priceless furniture. The colours were not too flashy, mostly black, black and black. But the place was grand, fit for a king, or a Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari sat on his couch, a few days later, deep in thought. Memories of the past that he threw behind came back to him like a speeding bullet train. The Woods, the river, the songs... The moment at that time when he only felt that amount of ease and assurance, something he never felt before.

Even if it was for that short amount of time.

He was saved.

* * *

-Flashback-

His cheek stung and the ringing in his ears still didn't leave.

His eyes were shadowed and he refused to look up at his father. Especially after he just slapped him in the cheek.

He gripped his tonfas, resisting the urge to bite him to death, even though he knew he couldn't. His father was a million times stronger than him and definitely had a lot more power. But just landing a hit on his face would satisfy his anger.

Would it?

Hitting his own father was definitely something that a 5 year old boy should do, but nobody could understand his pain, or at least anybody he knew. He was not exactly at the top of the social ladder, scoring an absolute zero for the test of 'friends'. He never once felt jealous of the children that played with their so called 'friends' after school or during the weekends. He did not like to socialize, he told himself, he was just more aloof than others.

Or was he just afraid?

Afraid to get close to anyone.

Afraid of increasing the burden of rejection that has already been weighed on his shoulders.

* * *

Hibari snapped out of his thoughts. Head and heart full of pain. People were troublesome and meddling idiots, with the exception of a few people like Kusakabe Tetsuya.

He did not need people close to him.

Just rely on yourself.

It would be less painful.

"Hibari! Hibari!" A yellow puffball of Hibird flew into the room and landed on his hair, snuggling for warmth of his master.

"I guess you're the only thing that can stay close to me..." Hibari said aloud. Animals are definitely much easier to go along with than humans.

After all, humans all have a similar problem: Evil.

Evil was a disease and there is only two cures.

Death. Justice.

Hibari Kyoya swore he would protect his beloved Namimori from Evil.

Biting all of those who oppose him to Death.

Of course with Justice at the side.

* * *

Author's note:

Heyyo! It is finally done XD ! Thank you all for reading it! I took a long time to do this and it is EXCEPTIONALLY HARD. I have exams every WEEK. Yes you read that right, WEEK. A student's life is never easy. But considering the fact that I'm always sleeping in class ^^" hehe.

So... One question to y'all : Should I make this a yaoi or a family fanfic? To be honest, I think I'll most likely go with family cos if you read one of the replies to **treasure family, **Yaoi is not really my thing and romance is also not my forte.

But if there are any objections to any part of the story, or any suggestions of what you want to see in this story, please review!

See ya! Ciao!

Don't forget to favourite and follow of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hey Guys, I'm Back! Exams are here, so I'm sorry if my updates are REALLY late! Im quite satisfied with this story! 1000 views for 3 chapters! That's quite good ain't it? Tell all your friends about this story! It will definitely give me more motivation to write!

I would like to say Thank you for all your reviews, readers, favourited, followed and all those nameless-unknown people out there!

Btw, I may have another reason why the chapters may be late... WRITER'S BLOCK! Don't you guys just hate that?:D Thinking makes my brain hurt T.T

* * *

Replying to your reviews:

Thank you guys for reviewing, once more or newly-reviewed-reviewers:D You guys know how to make me happy XD You guys may want to know the result of the story genre, the result is...

...

...

I'm letting the debate carry on further:D. I feel like there are too little opinions to make a decision, so I'll just carry on, until there are enough ^^ Tell your friends and review :D

So there you have it:D So... Here's the story that you guys always wanted:D

* * *

Chapter 4

A week passed since that incident and no, Hibari still haven't called for a meeting. He was in his bedroom, lying down on his bed, with Hibird nuzzling in his hair. His mind was whirling with the scene of last week.

No, he was not procrastinating anymore, and DEFINITELY NOT scared.

Just...

Even he did not know what he should or even wanted to do anymore.

Hibari's thoughts are all in a jumble for all the events that happened. Everything happened so quickly and so suddenly he was...

Ugh.

As much as he hated to admit it, The Hibari Kyoya was backed up into a corner. He had completely no idea what he should do now. To chase a man that saved him from his turmoil in the past, only to know that he has forgotten him.

He shook his head violently. What was he thinking? He was The Hibari Kyoya for heaven's sake! And he is already 25 years old! All he wanted to do was to meet the man who saved him and so what if he forgotten him? He can stand on his own two feet now! Isn't that what he had been wanting to do since he was young? The whole world knew his name and yet he was backing down like a herbivore. What has he become? He thought as he headed out of his room.

"Kusakabe." He stated.

"Yes. Kyo-san?" Kusakabe answer as he appeared from around the corridor.

"Call up all the bosses once more, same place, same time. Tomorrow. It's about time we had that meeting."

"Yes, Kyo-san."

With that, Hibari changed out of his jet black yukata into his signature tuxedo, grabbed his steel tonfas, and headed out to the streets of Namimori. Since that was settled, it was time to do the things that he did best - Upholding the peace of Namimori, and of course, biting those pathetic herbivores to death.

* * *

It was finally the next day.

Yes, finally.

Hibari could not wait for this day. He finally cleared his mind and thought like a carnivor should - what he should have thought of long ago. After all, what would you do to make sure you leave all those thoughts behind, all because of your so called 'savior' forgotten about the past, leaving you completely, utterly destroyed for 7 seconds and sent your thought in a whirl for another 7 days?

Surpass him. The Hibari way.

He started his day like any other normal day. Wake up, eat breakfast, feed Hibird, bite all the pathetic herbivores he sees in an hour and head off to work. He strode confidently once more in the office of the corridors, steel tonfas in hand. His mind was filled with thoughts, this time filled with strategies to destroy that herbivore named Sawada Tsunayoshi. His sadistic smirk started to resurface as he gripped his tonfas tightly. He did not even bother and try to hide his killer aura and crazy amount of blood lust, leaving many of the other herbivores of the building cowering in fear. Even the rapid herbivorous chihuahuas stayed away from him, not like he cared anyway. At least the herbivores were smart this time to stay away - anyone within 1 meters in his reach would have a kick to the stomach and a flying tonfa to the face. All except Kusakabe of course. Lucky him.

When he was 20 meters away from his office -

"Juudaime! I'm sorry if we are late again!"

"G-Gokudera kun... He's not here yet so it's fine..."

"Ahaha! At least we didn't crash to the mountain peaks, or those sea gulls, or those trees, or those sky scrapers-"

"OR ELSE WE WOULD BE EXTREMELY LATE!"

"Kufufu... Why am I here again?"

At that moment, a red eyed, with purple flames surrounding it's body with steel tonfas ready demon- oops, Hibari burst into the room.

"Herbivores." He seethed in anger but said in a steely calm manner. "Why. Are. You. Here. Again?"

"I-I'm sorry Hibari san! B-But their my Guar- subordinates so they insisted to come with me..."

"Get them out if you want to continue this meeting. Now."

After minutes of persuading and persuading and persuading and threatens to bite them all to death, shouting, EXTREMES, laughter and kufufu-ing , finally the other four settled (peacefully?) outside and waited for their boss. Hopefully.

Or the fire brigade and ambulance would both be getting lots of calls again.

Hibari then said something a sentence where he should have said a week ago, "Let's get this meeting finally started."

* * *

"Finally! The meeting's over!" Tsuna said in relief as he stretched his arms and back. The meeting was horrible and utterly boring. All the completely terrified bosses kept on droning on and on or kept stuttering throughout their presentation. Tsuna had to use up all his willpower to keep his eyes open and stay awake. 5 minutes into the meeting Hibari was already fast asleep with a yellow puffball snoozing on his head. All the bosses sweatdropped but still continued with the presentation, not a slightest change in their 'perfect' behavior - in fear for their lives. Tsuna didn't change his behaviour too, after all, he had to keep up his act.

"You got a problem with that herbivore?"

"N-No, Hibari-san."

"Juudaime! Are you all right?!"

Tsuna turned his head to see his silver haired 'subordinate' attempting to push his way through the door, in the middle of the other herbivorous bosses scrambling out of the small archway.

"Move it! I can't stand being in the same room as that devil!"

"Run! To Freedom!"

Tsuna sweatdropped as he saw the silver haired man slowly get pushed back and disappeared in the sea of screaming bosses.

"G-Gokudera-kun. Um... Are you okay...?"

"Ahahaha! Tsuna! Are you done? Ah? Where's Gokudera? I'm pretty sure he came here first. Gokudera!" The raven haired man called out.

"TAKO-HEAD! WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME?!"

"Kufufu... You guys are stepping on him. Idiots."

"Gokudera!/TAKO HEAD! What are you doing down there (TO THE EXTREME)?!"

Gokudera pushed himself from the ground and brushed all the dirt of his body and frantically rubbed off all the black footprints off his clothing.

"SHUT U-" Gokudera managed before Tsuna leaped out from his chair and taped up his mouth.

"Ssh! Gokudera-kun! Your'e going to get me in trouble!"

A string of muffled apologies were heard as Gokudera began to bow profusely at an 90 degree angle.

"Mmm!Mmmm!"

"Um... Whatever that you said, Gokudera."

"Herbivores, cut the talk." Hibari said and turned to Tsuna. "Fight me."

"... EH?"

* * *

"Mmmm! Mn Mmmmm Mm! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Ummm... Gokudera-kun? I don't really understand...?"

"Ahaha! He said that he doesn't think this is a good idea! Well, I don't think so too."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufu... Idiots understand idiots."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" But the rest of them didn't seem to bother to stop Tsuna, but only seemed... confident. Very confident.

"Shut up you pathetic herbivores. Now then herbivore, let's start."

They were all standing on the helicopter pad of his building. The blue sky hung above them with solitary clouds drifting past. The wind was cool and it rummaged through their hair and clothes - perfect for that warm day as the sun shone on them. The elements of the sky and the sky itself seemed to hold their breath as Hibari and Tsuna stood at the two different sides of the helicopter circle while the rest stood by the staircase leading up to the roof.

The atmosphere was getting more and more tense the second with Hibari glaring at Tsuna with his piercing grey eyes. When the yellow puffball on Hibari's head finally flew away, he lunged at him.

Tsuna looked at him at first with troubling eyes, but soon, they started to blaze caramel orange and he lunged too, head to head, tonfa to fist.

When they met, the air seemed to crackle and spark. Flying fists and tonfas could hardly be seen when swung at such force. Tsuna threw a punch at Hibari's face but Hibari grabbed is arm with his left hand and jumped over him, putting half his weight on Tsuna's arm to stay up in that upside-down crouch position as he put the rest of his weight on his right tonfa and swung down. But Tsuna twisted his arm away from Hibari's strong grip and rolled out of harm's way. The tonfa flew past his face, onto the concrete ground, breaking and creating a tremendous hole in it.

Tsuna and the rest of them eyes widened. 'Such force!' They stared, amazed.

Hibari and Tsuna shared a few more blows before they slid back from the impact of each other's force, panting slightly. Tsuna glanced at his subordinates before glancing at the damages they made to the roof.

"You're really good." Tsuna said between breaths.

"Hn. You're not so bad yourself. If you actually tried using your full power."

Tsuna let out a small smirk and a small laugh. "Wow. You are REALLY good to notice that. Fine, then. Plus, I think if I carried on using this amount of power, you'll kill me. For sure."

Tsuna took a deep breath and an orange flame burst to life on his forehead and his curled up fists. "Shall we start?"

Hibari let out a huge sadistic smirk. He was happy. REALLY happy. He never felt so much power out of a small guy before, or anyone he had met before. Finally, there was someone who he could fight to his heart's content.

Hibari took a step forward and the man in front of him suddenly disappeared from his sight. His eyes widened in shock.

'But I never looked away from him! Where can he be?!'

He felt a strong presence behind and frantically turned behind. Only to see blazing orange and eyes that seemed to pierce through his body, just before a fist clad in flames came flying towards his face.

Hibari instinctively raised his two tonfas for protection as Tsuna's fist met the two tonfas. 'So Heavy!' Hibari thought as he quickly pushed and directed the force to the left, just before the force could break his bones and staggered towards his right.

"Kufufu... He barely made it... That birdie."

"Ahaha! I have a feeling that we should stop this. Something bad may happen.."

"MMMM!"

"'That's what that ****** gets for picking a fight with Juudaime! That Hibari ******** definitely won't win!' HE SAID TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufufu... how do you get out of that with just one 'mmmm'?"

Hibari ignored them as he stared at his opponent in front of him, panting much heavier than before. Shock and disbelief surged through him. 'How could anyone be so strong?'

Tsuna looked at him and sighed, flames on his forehead died down a little. "You're not ready to fight with me at full force."

An arrow to Hibari's head.

"MMMMMMMM!"

"'Of course! Juudaime is the strongest!' he says. I agree with Gokudera! Tsuna is definitely the strongest among all of us!"

Another arrow.

"I AGREE TO THE EXTREME!"

Another arrow.

"Kufufufu... Or maybe that little birdie is just plain weak? Kufu-FWA!" A flying tonfa met his face, making him fly back a few metres in the air, head hitting the floor first.

Hibari's killer aura was definitely past it's peak and purplish black flames seem to endlessly pour out of his body. All the imaginary arrows and disintegrated and a light shone in his eyes.

"I'll bite all you herbivores to death!" Hibari turned to Tsuna. "After I'm done with you."

All of them stared at Hibari for a short while. "Impossible. Impossible."

Hibari picked up his other tonfa and walked calmly back into the circle. Tsuna sighed and the flames on his forehead and fists burned brighter. They ran towards each other once more, right tonfa and right fist going to clash when-

A fist grabbed Tsuna's wrist and a jitte stopped Hibari's tonfa.

"Eh?/Hn?"

Tsuna and Hibari looked up while the others turned to look at the young Italian man in a black and orange suit holding a green jitte with yellow eyes and a fedora shadowing his eyes.

Everyone except for Hibari looked at that man in pure shock, in Tsuna's case, pure fear.

"R-Reborn!"

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna."

"Y-Yes?"

"While everyone is slaving away in the mansion, doing your work, you're here, FOOLING AROUND?!"

"B-But Im here for a meeti-"

"I DON"T *************** CARE!" As Reborn changed the jitte into a 10 ton hammer and slammed it into Tsuna's face, sending him flying 50 metres away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Ahaha! Tsuna was sent flying.."

"EXTREME HAMMER!"

"Kufufu... I'm staying out of this one. Ah, something came out of Vongola's mouth."

Reborn walked over to Tsuna, "He's really still Dame-Tsuna after all there years." , picked up his limp body and threw it over his shoulder. He turned over to Hibari who was still standing there and examined him for a while. "But for Dame-Tsuna to agree to fight you... You really must be something. Interesting."

Suddenly, a gust a wind and the unmistakable sound of a helicopter as one ascended from below. The door slid open as a girl with the same indigo and hairstyle as the pineapple with an eye patch appeared, "Boss... Reborn-san. Mukuro-sama. We should go."

"Herbivore. I'll send the bill of my roof to you."

"Fine. Dame-Tsuna's paying anyway. I'll send you our address since Dame-Tsuna should have your number... Or not."

"Then I'll hunt him down and bite him to death."

Reborn smirked. "Good enough. I have a feeling this isn't the last we'll see of you anyway."

The rest walked from the staircase and jumped up into the helicopter after Reborn. The helicopter door slid shut and the helicopter flew away, to the direction of the rising sun.

* * *

He stood at the edge of the woods once more. It did not seem as frightening as it normally was, but his urge to beat Sawada Tsunayoshi has become even stronger. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the grass and strayed away from the path once more.

He walked. And walked. And walked.

For hours he strayed, for no reason and no idea where he was going.

In the dense trees he just walked forward.

Until he saw a sliver of light peeking through the trees.

He hesitated, but the bird in his inner pocket of his jacket just woke up and chirped. He reprimanded it for following him but still stood there, as it flew round his head, chirping his name.

His hands curled to a fist and gripped tighter. He slowly took one step forward and pushed himself through the trees.

He gasped.

He finally saw it again.

The first time in 15 years.

He was finally back here again.

Where it all first started.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey Guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, as you know, exams D:

Lately I've been watching a new anime called Psycho-Pass, another work by Akira Amano:D The characters really resemble the charactersfrom Katekyo Hitman Reborn, like the main character resembles Hibari :D It is so far really interesting and I really enjoy it. Plus, it came out just a few hours ago. The manga airs on 2nd November. So yup, make sure you read/watch it, whatever that suits you.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Make sure you review, favourite or do what you want to do. Write in if you want anything specific you want to happen in the story and I'll try to slot it in:D

Ciao Ciao:D


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hey Guys, I'm here again! Since exams are over, I'll hopefully update as soon as possible. Hopefully. Since I still have school during the break. Thank you so much for all your reviews! Even though, I did not get as much as I wanted, but thank you! Especially **Swanfrost15 **and** Lexie-chan94** for reviewing again! I really appreciated it:D and **A Midsummer**, a new reviewer!:D

Hehehe... Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 5

Soon enough, he remembered to breathe.

He was back here again, where it all started, where it all happened and where he met him. Hibird was flying around the place, chirping madly and remembering the past and the same place where he met his owner. Hibari unlike Hibird, stood there stunned and unsure what to do. He breathed in the crisp air with the familiar smell of grass and flowers. The same sound of the flowing water trickling past the lone, old willow tree with branches hung low, leaves kissing the surface of the water. Flowers dotted the field with small animals running freely and around Hibari's feet.

The place was exactly the same as he remembered, just that that man was not there anymore. Many emotions hit him all at once, but he did not know whether to feel happy or sad, but as usual, kept on his straight faced mask. He slowly walked to the tree with a lot of difficulty. Step, step remember to breathe. Step, step breathe. When he managed to make it to the base of the tree, he sat down and leaned against it, the same position when he first met him. It was so nostalgic as the animals scurried towards him and Hibird snuggled back into his hair. He just lay there, enjoying the breeze and letting the animals rest next to him and on his legs. Occasionally, he would out a smile or a chuckle as he would play with the many different types of animals ranging from squirrels to birds and dogs. The place was peacefully quiet with the trickling of the water, rustling of leaves and the songs of the birds. A little purple hedgehog climbed up to his side, "Pyuu!" Hibari let out a soft and rare smile and let it climb up his palm.

The perfect place to escape reality. Especially for a man like Hibari Kyoya.

He let his thoughts run wild, something he forbade himself to do in a very long time. He remembered all the memories of Sawada Tsunayoshi replay and replay. The feelings of ease, the way he talked the way he healed him and the moment he gave him Hibird.

_I'm starting to think like a herbivore. _He thought and chuckled as he saw Hibird play with the other animals at his side. When would he get other peaceful times like this? No humans, no noise, no pathetic herbivores crowding about or crazy, rabid fangirls. Just him, his thoughts and all the possible small animals that he secretly have soft spot about.

_Fine. Just this once._

* * *

Hibari's eyes fluttered open and sunlight flooded his vision. Fallen leaves had covered him and the small animals were gone except for Hibird. He sat up and brushed off the leaves while wondering how much time had passed. The place was still there, thankfully, and had not disappeared from him again. But the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky into a swirl of pink and purple. He turned his back on the place as he started to reluctantly walk away and back from where he started. What else could he do? As much as he did not want to leave, he had a life. He had Namimori to protect. He could not just stay in that place for his own selfish desires.

_Wait. Don't Leave._

Hibari quickly turned his head towards the sound of that voice. He heard it before just hours(? - he doesn't know. He fell asleep remember?) ago but this one felt... Different. Different from the time he first heard it at the meeting. This one felt older, a lot more powerful and... nostalgic. Hibird started chirping at the top of it's tiny lungs and all the animals -that came out of nowhere- scurried to a spot just beneath the tree by the river where he slept.

The air and time seemed to shift altogether and the wind changed direction and swirled around an invisible figure. Colours slowly faded into existence and the invisible figure seemed to take shape. A strong presence could be detected on the Hibari radar as his tonfa appeared at the ready, ready to have a session of serious biting to death. Gravity defying chocolate brown hair, caramel coloured orbs and the sad smile which brought all the attention to him.

No mistaking it, it was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari frowned at the thought. But shouldn't Sawada Tsunayoshi be somewhere flying in his helicopter along with his other herbivores. It definitely was not possible to get to this enchanted place within a few hours when he took years to find. Plus, the Sawada Tsunayoshi that he met just now was also definitely not translucent. This Sawada Tsnayoshi hardly looked any different from the other but his eyes were a far cry from the one he met hours ago. These eyes were definitely not one from a normal man. They looked as though as they seen too much sorrow of the world. So young yet eyes that screamed out so much pain and suffering. Is he...

_Rest assured I'm real, Hibari Kyoya._

"Shut it herbivore."

_I'm sorry I could never see you after that day, after that... incident._

"That's none of your business herbivore."

_I also see that you kept that interesting way of talking. Till today, I never understood how you ever picked it up._

"..."

_Anyways, down to business. I haven't got much time, especially not in this current state. Please listen to me and throw aside your stupid pride and stubborn attitude for once._

Annoyed, he said, "I'm pretty sure that's not how you talk to people when you're asking for favours herbivore. Don't speak as if you know me well."

_But I did. Once. _

"...Once?"

_Yes. After tons of persuading, we managed to get you to join us as a family. With minimal damages. But even that destroyed a few towns at a go._

Hibari smirked, but then it turned into a frown. "Why in the world did I join you pathetic herbivores? You also have not answered my question, herbivore."

_Ah, yes. Once. That day __I remember, they sky was completely grey. The pressure was so heavy that it was suffocating. Nothing seemed to go right that day. Everything that we had ever had, everything that we loved and everyone - Gone in an instant._

"Gone?"

_The day that Vongola crumbled._

* * *

Hibari rubbed his temples in deep thought. Vongola. He was sure it was Italian, one of the many languages that he mastered when he was little. Italian for clams. Not only that, he looked through the papers that contained the information of Sawada Tsunayoshi and his herbivores. All of them had one simple, similar piece of information "Vongola".

Everyone knows about the Vongola. It is one of the most famous business out there that sold everything from clothes to make up to strawberries. Not to mention one of the most profit earning businesses. Whoever is in charge of the Vongola, will be one of the most powerful people in the industrial world. In this case is the herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

But he did not really care for the information he had in his hands. Till now, he was still shaken by his words as they kept echoing in his head.

Nothing went right. Everything. Everyone. Crumbled.

Moreover, he was also annoyed by the fact that he was reminded of that day. The day that he was lost _them_. It was not much of a loss, more like... A blessing? A tragedy? Even so, he still would not admit it. Those people had no rights to call themselves his parents. Much less be related to him. Occasionally he would be disgusted at the thought of sharing the same blood as them. After that, his life of freedom and aloofness started.

* * *

-Flashback-

The rain lashed at the windows and the window mercilessly rattled the windows - signs of a huge storm brewing, or maybe even a typhoon. Hibari did not have too worry, after all, he was in the safest place in the whole of Namimori - his own house. He also strongly _insisted _that he was capable in taking care of himself. Even if he was only five. But even at five-year-old, he was already widely known as _The_ Hibari Kyoya and not some bratty kid who kept going saying "I'll bite you to death."

He gripped his tonfas tightly as he sat by the window, in clear view of the front doors. _No_, he was not expecting anyone to walk through them today. Especially not his parents. The servants of the house did not dare go near him, knowing he was in a bad mood. It was pretty obvious he was anticipating his parents and wanted them to come home, but due to his pride, he refused to admit it. It has been weeks since the masters of the house came home, and nowadays, Hibari would either sit on the roof tops or the enormous window in his bedroom, with his book of fine literature, and once in a while glancing towards the gate.

"Kyo-san! Please don't be too near to the windows!" 7-year-old Kusakabe peeked from the other side of Hibari's bedroom door, only to have a flying tonfa meet his face. Kusakabe had been loyally following Hibari ever since Hibari saved him from the alleys, all beat up and bleeding profusely from a fight. From that day onward, Kusakabe had been following Hibari as a loyal follower, even though Hibari had not really accepted him yet.

"Don't tell me what to do, herbivore. I don't need your help." Kusakabe shrunk further and further behind as he closed the door behind him.

Hibari glanced back at the gate on last time. "Looks like they're not coming back tonight either." He muttered to himself as he tucked himself to bed. Why did he bother anyway? It was not like they were coming home any time soon, or maybe at all for the next few months. They owned homes all around they world and had thousands of people under them. His family could live anywhere and everywhere in luxury. All the money, the fame and the fortune of his family - the perfect standard of living anyone could have

He was absolutely miserable.

To see all the little children at his age when he walked in the park, hand in hand with their parents, laughing as happily always left pangs in his heart. Though he would not admit it, he always felt upset and... Fine, he was jealous. Every time he would be all alone wandering in Namimori observing the children with their parents and the many different behaviours of people.

He knew emotions would just pull him down and having friends are not any better. Those weak herbivores would one day betray or be betrayed by their so called 'friends' and their emotions would most likely pull them deeper into their own despair.

Then again... What _was_ it like to have company?

* * *

Hibari flung all the papers to the nearest table in frustration. He was undeniably troubled. The Vongola was, he admit, crazily strong. It has always been for the past... Longer than he could ever remember. For years and generations the Vongola has stood, advancing at a much higher pace and standing high above others. No way it could just fall like a pack of cards. There have been no signs of the Vongola going bankrupt or faltering any time soon. In fact, it was soon going strong and topping the charts in sales.

Unless... There was something else. Something the Vongola was involved in that the rest of the world is unknown to. Hibari smirked at the thought. Of course that must be it. He did not really believe in anything related the occult, but the flames and the see-through doppelgangers he had been seeing is definitely related to this. He was going to squeeze every last bit of information out of the herbivore, and biting him to death at the same time. Well, _this _is going to be interesting.

* * *

Days after that encounter, Hibari strode through his already renovated office, prepared for another of work. Still gripping onto his blood covered tonfas after his daily routine of biting pathetic herbivores to death, he scared all of his workers that was slacking off back to their computers. Some of them had extra bruises or cuts or some just got plain fired. The daily routine.

When he reached is private, sound-proof office and hopefully herbivore germ free too, he sat down on his jet black leather chair and started looking through the stocks of his company with boredom. Hibird ruffled through his hair, still half-asleep. Hibari let out a yawn, turned his chair around and glanced out of the window that reached from the ceiling to floor. It had the perfect view of the whole of Namimori, even to the more rural areas like his old school that he still loves so much. In the middle of the city, the streets are always bustling and he was absolutely satisfied with his sound-proof walls. Unfortunately, they don't apply to the meeting rooms. The hedgehog he named 'Roll' popped out of his inner suit pocket and climbed out to his shoulder, admiring the new environment. Hibari gave out a sigh and Hibird started to chirp and Roll let out a 'Pyuu!' as somebody knocked on his door.

"Kyo-san. Your ride is ready."

"Hn."

Hibari pushed himself off his chair and Hibird started doing is daily flight around Hibari's head. Hibari walked out of the door that Kusakabe held open and started to make his way towards the roof. He glanced at the hole that was currently being repaired as he made his way up his helicopter with Kusakabe following behind. The helicopter blades spun as he stepped into it, making it's way into the sky.

Hours later, it hovered above a forest, looking at the building in the distance. Without warning, Hibari leaped off the helicopter into the forest, ignoring the shouts of Kusakabe who was left behind. Hibird flew after him and Roll dug itself deeper into Hibari's pocket in fear. Hibari landed on a thick branch of a tall tree that stood taller than the rest, leaping off tree to tree beforefinally landing onto the ground. He walked through the forest for a while before he stopped at a clearing and stared up at the building before him that looked so much bigger up close. He started to walk up to the front door and hesitated. God, he was _Hibari Kyoya_, he thought to himself before knocking a few times.

A old, grey-haired man in a tuxedo opened the door and smiled, "Welcome, Hibari Kyoya! Boss is upstairs, if you may." Hibari found it suspicious at the butler's hospitality but nevertheless, followed the butler up an endless maze of corridors and flights of stairs. The place was grand and was designed with a mix of many cultures. Hibari also noticed that he passed by many rooms, filled with treasures from many countries. Paintings, grand pianos, rare and good food, shelves and shelves of books, sculptures and many more. Hibird and Roll emerged from Hibari's mop of hair and jacket pocket respectively and started to explore the place themselves. Hibari also noticed the place was silent - at least a lot more silent than he thought and was happy with that.

When they finally reached a set of grand doors, the old butler knocked on the door slightly. "Boss. He's here."

Hibari heard a muffled "Send him in." Before the old butler opened the door for him to enter. Hibari nodded in the butler's direction before making his way in.

"Welcome Hibari Kyoya to the Vongola Mansion. I was expecting you. What brings you here today?" Sawada Tsunayoshi spoke up.

Hibari raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Nothing much herbivore. Just here to settle the roof bill, squeezing the truth about the flames and visions I have been seeing and biting you to death - all before lunch."

Tsuna's eyes shadowed before letting out a sadistic smirk of his own. "Then we better start. Shall we?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Yo, I'm back! I'm feeling kinda depressed nowadays since the date of the last chapter of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is confirmed. It's on the 12th of November... Which is the first chapter of Psycho Pass being released. I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad, since Psycho Pass is not released yet, I'll stick to being depressed for the time being and read it to the end. KHR is my favourite manga after all.

See you guys! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following this story! Till next time!

Now, back to bawling my eyes out.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Hello! Here I am! Katekyo has ended huh. I bet all of us were crying - or at least I was. Sorry for the late updates. I went on holiday and I was moving house, so I was not able to do much. I promise I will update as quickly as possible! Thank you to **Swanfrost15**, **Lexie-chan94**, and **treasure family**, my three-reviewing-musketeers for reviewing again! Let's go!

* * *

Chapter 6

Both of their weapons were ready, with just their burning passion to fight and take down their opponent sent ways of fear throughout the mansion and left the maids and butlers of the household a 100m radius around the room.

"Hn. Herbivore. Where are the other pathetic herbivores that you crowd with?" Hibari questioned, not bothering to hide the happiness in his voice.

"Ah. You mean the guardians? I sent them on some missions around the world. Just in case they destroy the mansion, for the third time this week." Tsuna replied.

"Hm? Guardians? Missions? So there is something you're hiding - No, the Vongola. What. Exactly. Is. It?"

"Ha! That is probably the most sentences I have ever heard you say!" Tsuna chuckled darkly as a vein popped in Hibari's head. " No point hiding it I guess, you are as talented as the rumours say, Hibari Kyoya. Maybe even better. But that won't change the fact that you still can improve from your current state." Another vein while he gripped his tonfas in irritation.

"I don't need any of your so-called 'advice', herbivore. I'll bite you to death."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A voice spoke up from the door behind him.

Both of them turned to look at the man in a black and orange suit wearing a matching fedora with a green chameleon staring at them with big, yellow eyes. He was leaning against the door way of the room on his back, and crossing his arms as he looked at them.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?"

"Hn."

"I just happened to walk by after my morning expresso, morning mission and beating up the family that was stalking me in the city."

"THERE'S DEFINITELY NO WAY YOU CAN JUST HAPPEN TO 'WALK BY'!"

"I do what I want to do. Chaos, Hibari. But I'm sincerely sorry to have to stop you from fighting my student. No, seriously. As much as I want to see him beaten up, he is a few weeks behind paper work."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU GUYS KEEPS BLOWING UP THE CITIES ALL AROUND THE WORLD! HIIIEEE!"

The green chameleon on his fedora shaped into a green gun as Reborn pointed it at Tsuna. "Get back to work, Dame Tsuna."

"H-Hai!"

Hibari scowled at his answer. The power that he felt inside the 'weak' herbivore dissipated as fast as it came. He was so looking forward to it too. "Herbivore. I won't let you interfere with our fight." Hibari stated as he threw Reborn an annoyed look.

"I am some-what sorry for interrupting your little fight. But let me give you something else in exchange."

Hibari raised an eyebrow and let out a small smile, clearly interested. " And what might that be?"

"Information you seek."

"Hn. I'm listening."

"Your assumptions are right. There is more that meets the eye in the Vongola. In fact, we are part of the Italian mafia."

"Italian mafia? And you expect me to believe these nonsensical things, herbivore?"

"Take it or leave it, Hibari."

"... Fine. Continue."

"Ok then. But let's take it elsewhere and some other time. My Dame student has to do his homework."

"R-Reborn! What are you - "

"And why must I listen to you, herbivore?"

"Cause if you don't, you never get the information you want." Reborn said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Hn. Tomorrow. 2 o'clock. Sharp. I have got a schedule to follow." Clearly quite unhappy with the sudden change.

"Well, see you tomorrow then Hibari. Ciao." Reborn said before walking in the room towards his student that frantically buried his head into the endless piles of paperwork on his desk.

"Ciao. I'm looking forward to tomorrow." Hibari said monotonously as he walked towards the opposite direction, out the door.

As soon as Hibari stepped out and closed the door behind him, Reborn stood in front of Tsuna and watched him fluster over all the paperwork he had to do. he let out a sigh.

"Reborn! What were you thinking? I even put in effort to find and send the guardians off on missions for the day! How could you just-"

"Dame-Tsuna, we need to have a talk. Now."

Tsuna immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at Reborn. His expression turned from Dame, to grim. "Oh, _that_ thing. I know what you are thinking. How is my situation so far?"

"Bad. Really bad."

* * *

The next day. 1.59pm.

It was noisy. Way too noisy for his taste. And why did he agree to come the next day in the first place? Oh. Because of that stupid herbivore, what's-his-name? Right, Reborn. If it was not for that dumb 'threat', Hibari would have already postponed the day till next week, or even a month. Or at least when it was much quieter and no herbivores crowding around. He could feel a migraine coming along, and he had a feeling it was not going to go easy on him.

Hibari was standing behind large oak doors of the Vongola meeting room. The butlers in the mansion redirected him there when he literally dropped by again at the front door. He mentally cringed at all the noise inside. Laughing, screaming, shouting, HIIIEEE-ing, EXTREME-ing and Kufufu-ing. A vein popped in his head and turned to leave the mansion when Hibird awoke from his nap and fluttered on Hibari's head.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no

Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii..."

Everyone in the meeting room suddenly came to a silence and Hibari stopped in his tracks.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

_Well thanks a lot, Hibird._ Hibari mentally cursed.

"Tch. That bastard is finally here. How long does he plan to keep us waiting?!"

"Maa Maa Gokudera. Technically it's only 1.59pm... and 15 seconds!"

"THEN WHY DID SAWADA EXTREMELY MAKE US COME AN HOUR EARLIER?"

"T-That's because you guys never come to meetings on time! Most of you even forget!"

"Yarere... I'm guessing that must be Hibari. And why the Namimori school anthem?"

"Kufufu... Or intentionally miss the meeting."

"Mukuro-sama... I wish you would stop using your illusions to do that..."

"Mukuro! This is not supposed to be confessions of a crime! And the next time you do that, you are coming to every meeting an hour early like this."

"And how do you plan to do that, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"... I've always got Chrome."

"Fine."

"Anyway, how long is that Hibari bastard standing outside the door?!"

"Ahaha! Maybe we're making too much noise!"

"D-Don't we always do that? That's what's probably chasing him away..."

"Kufufu... Birdie-chan is probably too scared to come in."

The double oak doors suddenly exploded into splinters and pieces of flying wood. Most in which hit Mukuro in the head. There stood the well-known demon and protector of Namimori, emitting killer aura and intense urge to bite them all to death. Gleaming metal tonfas in hand and eyes that shone pure annoyance, he stalked into the room.

"Now herbivores, is officially-" Hibari glanced at the wall clock. "2.00pm sharp. Any complaints?"

A head-bleeding-profusely-with-lots-of-blood-spurts Mukuro spoke up. "Kufufufu... You bloody **************** birdie. I'll show you the six paths of hell, torture, kill you and feed your bloody remains to your own little yellow bird on your head."

"Ironic. Aren't you the one now all covered in blood and one step closer to death than me, pineapple herbivore?"

"Oya Oya. The little bird is getting cocky isn't he?" A trident materialised in his hands. "Prepare to meet hell."

"Hn? With pleasure. I'll meet you there when I die of old age."

"Mukuro! Hibari-san! Please stop this!"

"Didn't you want to squeeze all the information out of us?"

Everyone turned to look at Reborn perched on the window sill of the room.

"Chaos."

"Reborn! Can't you go through the door like normal people?"

"I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, of course I'm not normal. And I have really taken a lot of interest in your new door, Dame Tsuna."

"Ugh. You guys drive me nuts. That was a really expensive door... Now most of it is lodged in Mukuro's head." Tsuna let out a exasperated sigh. "Hibari-san, please take a seat."

"Hn. I'd rather stand."

"WHY YOU BASTARD! JUUDAI-"

"It's okay Gokudera-kun. I just want to get this done and over with. Anyway, as you know Vongola is part of the mafia. But there is more to the mafia than rumours say. Yes, we use guns and fight in suits, but we have something that we keep secret. They are called flames."

Hibari's raised an eyebrow. "It was on your forehead when we fought."

"Yes, that's a flame. The Sky flame, to be precise. There are 7 different types and 7 different colours. Sky-orange, Storm-red, Rain-blue, Lightning-green, Sun-yellow, Mist-indigo and finally Cloud-violet." At that moment, everyone in the room ignited their flame with the ring on their finger - most of them with reluctance.

"Hn." Hibari noticed there was another person he had not seen before. He had curly and black coloured hair, wearing a cow-printed shirt and ring emitting a green flame. It was not hard to notice it was lighting since there was electricity crackling along with the burning flame. There was also 2 flames of indigo, or mist. The other girl had also the same pineapple hairstyle as the other herbivore and had an eye patch over her right eye.

"Yes. We also have 7 guardians. Chrome, is so far an exception. You can refer Mukuro and Chrome to be... umm... Half Guardians, I guess? Anyway, each of them possess a different colour flame. Reborn is not one of the guardians and he wields the sun flame. So you can see... We are missing a Cloud guardian. So technically... We are not exactly an official Famiglia."

"And what does that have to do with me, herbivore?"

"W-Well, ummm... Reborn and I decided that you have potential and we are giving you an offer. Would you like to try to find out what flame you possess?"

"Hn? And how would that benefit me?"

"I-If you master it, you would definitely be a lot stronger."

"..."

"I'll let you fight me more often...?"

"Hn. Fine then."

Tsuna sweatdropped. _Well, that was easier than I thought._

"There's something that I want to talk about with Hibari. All of you, except Tsuna, get out." Reborn voiced out.

"Reborn-san! As Juudaime's right-hand man, shoudn't I stay here? And why did we come here in the first place if we have to leave so quickly?"

"No, you leave too Gokudera. And I called here today so that Hibari here can get used to you people."

Tsuna looked at the mess Hibari caused. _I'm sure they are going to go along _really _well_, He mentally screamed.

"So all of you, get out. Wait at the main door."

"Kufufu... With pleasure."

"Mukuro-sama... Please don't even think of running off.."

"Gokudera-kun, I put you in charge in making sure _none _of them run off."

"With pleasure Juudaime! Now all of you, get out."

With some more screaming and arguing, the guardians finally streamed out of the door. When the door finally closed and the rest of the guardians out of ear shot, Reborn and Tsuna turned to Hibari.

"I can sense that you are suspicious of us, Hibari-san. And there is something that we want to clarify with you. Umm... When you first came here yesterday, you wanted to find out about the flames right? But also if I'm not wrong, you also said _visions._ May I ask what visions did you see?"

Visions? Hibari almost completely forgotten about that. "They are not exactly visions. Maybe hallucinations, dopplegangers. When I was 5, I stumbled across this place in Namimori forest, and whether you herbivores believe it or not," He turned to Tsuna. "I saw you."

"M-Me?"

"An older version of you. Maybe older than you now. And I saw you again about a week ago."

Hibari saw that Tsuna was deep in thought. His head running through the many possibilities that he could think of.

"I forgot to mention you were translucent."

Tsuna's face turned into shock, mouth hanging open. "T-Translucent?!"

Reborn stifled a laugh.

Tsuna ignored him and continued. "Anyway, thank you for sharing this with us Hibari-san. I admit I never come across anything like this before. Is it possible for you to bring me to the place where you met 'me'?"

"I make no promises, herbivore. And I only saw you twice, with approximately a 10 year gap."

"O-Oh..."

"Well, then we could always try, Dame-Tsuna."

"H-Hai."

"One last thing. The other you mentioned something else."

"And what might that be, Hibari-san?"

Hibari felt a lump in his throat and suddenly it felt really hard to talk.

"Cat got your tongue, Hibari? Pretty weird since you hardly talk in the first place."

Hibari fumed.

"R-Reborn! Could you try and read the atmosphere?!"

"Oops. Couldn't help it. My sadistic side can't leave me alone."

Hibari shot him a glare. "As I was _saying, _he told me something that I feel should be really important to you."

"A-And what might that be?"

_Should I say it?_ He thought. If he had a choice, he would rather not. The Vongola had a long history and was one the strongest out there. Even in the business world, the Vongola was famous. When he walked through the halls, the security was really tight and by judging from Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola was definitely very strong. The Vongola can't just... crumble.

"... Hibari-san. I have a feeling that you are not very comfortable in talking about it... So we'll stop here, shall we?" Tsuna pushed himself away from the table and stood up. "Let's go downstairs. Everyone is waiting for us."

Reborn leaped up to the window sill.

"R-Reborn! Use the door!"

"What door, Dame-Tsuna?"

"J-Just this once then."

"When did I ever listen to you?"

"N-Never?"

"Exactly."

"H-Hibari-san, p-please don't follow suite. The next thing I need is policemen at the door complaining about frequent commit suicides."

"Hn."

Tsuna directed Hibari out of the doorway, towards the main door. On the way, Hibari noticed many portraits on the walls that they passed. He spotted Sawada Tsunayoshi in a self-portrait and etched in the frame read,'Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, Sky Guardian.' He saw other self-portraits of the other guardians and their type of flame, similar to Sawada Tsunayoshi's. Just that other than 'Vongola Decimo', it said '10th Generation'. There were also portraits of other generations but he realised that they did not have a group photo.

"I told you didn't I? We are not exactly a full Famiglia yet. So we can't have a group photo."

"Stop doing that herbivore."

"What? It's just my intuition. I can't really help it. So far, all the Vongola bosses have it, if I'm not wrong. What are you looking at, Hibari-san?"

Hibari stopped at his tracks when they came to the last batch of pictures on the wall. 'Vongola Giotto, Vongola Primo, Sky Guardian.' Hibari studied all the first guardians of the Vongola. He looked at the portrait of Giotto and then Sawada Tsunayoshi. Back and forth.

"Herbivore, you two look exactly alike."

"A-Ah. He is my great-great-great grandfather, or something like that. It also seems that the first generation and us, the tenth generation look similar and also the same personalities."

He glanced at the portraits. He wasn't kidding. They were practically like twins, if not brothers. But his heart stopped for a second when he saw the last portrait. Etched at the bottom of the frame read, 'Alaude, 1st Generation, Cloud Guardian.' The background was a violent shade of violet. The man had blonde hair but other than that, Alaude looked exactly like him when he was younger. He probably could have been fooled that Alaude was his brother if that man was not already dead 9 generations ago.

"Alaude looks like you, doesn't he, Hibari-san?" Tsuna smiled.

"You expect me to believe I'm related to him herbivore? And how could people look exactly the same with people dead about 400 years ago?"

"Maybe. And I have no clue. But you have 6 of us to prove that we look alike."

"Hn." Hibari spun on his heels and headed to the direction they were originally heading. Tsuna stayed back for a while and stared up at the portrait of Alaude and Hibari that was walking away longingly.

_Is he the one we have been waiting for? _Tsuna thought before running after Hibari. "Hibari-san! You're going the wrong way! Left! Left!"

"... Shut it, herbivore."

Tsuna giggled. _If the test's results are positive... They have to be. He is our only hope._

They made it out to the door before Tsuna got tackled by a Gokudera-dog. "JUUDAIME! That bastard didn't do anything to you right?"

"A-Ah. I'm fine, Gokudera-kun. By the way, Yamamoto-san, did you get the ring from Giannini?"

"Yup! Here it is!"

"H-Here, Hibari-san. Put in on your finger."

Hibari eyed the ring that had a colourless gem on the top and slipped it on his right middle finger. He opened and closed his fist and flexed his fingers. "And what is this supposed to do, herbivore?"

"You have to try and ignite the ring with your flame. It will help to bring out the flame inside of you, but most of the time the thing that will ignite the ring is dependent on the person's resolve."

"D-Dino-san!"

"Yo! Tsuna!"

"H-Hibari-san! This is Dino Cavallone, boss of the Cavallone Famiglia, and has an alliance with the Vongola Famiglia. He is a really close friend of mine. Who called you here?"

"Reborn did, of course! After all, you two told me all about this man. I was quite eager to see the man who both my little brother and Reborn would be interested in."

"Chaos, Dino. And I believe that Dino is the best person to bring out the flames from Hibari."

"Nice to meet you, Hibari Kyoya. I studied you for quite a while."

"Hn."

"A problem we got here, haven't we? Anyway, I have a striking suspicion that there is something other that resolve will light up that flame. And for that..." Dino walked up to Mukuro. "We need him!"

"Oya oya... And what makes you think I'll help him with his little fire problem? Or is he too weak to do it all by himself, little birdie-chan~" Mukuro said in a sing-song voice. 'Kufufufu... KufufuFWA!"

Everyone sweatdropped. As expected of Mukuro. Hibari felt his annoyance meter go up a notch and his migraine started to return. He gripped his tonfas tightly. "I'm going to bite you to death."

"Now that you found out about flames, I don't have to hold back." Indigo flames spewed out of his ring. "A little birdie like you that doesn't know how to use flames has no chance against me. You better learn how to fly first before trying to soar."

"Tch. As much as I dislike Mukuro, I'm putting my money on him."

"Ahaha! Me too!"

"MUKURO IS EXTREMELY GOING TO WIN!"

"Yarere... Count me out."

"Boss.. What about you?"

"P-Please don't get me involved."

"You are playing Dame-Tsuna. $10,000."

"HIIIEEEE! WHY?!"

"Cause it seems fun. It's about time you stop being a girl and be a man."

"Shut up Reborn!"

"I put my money on Kyoya! C'mon Tsuna!"

"F-Fine. I'll put my money on Hibari-san."

"Kyoya is going to win! After all, we have Vongola intuition on our side!"

All of them did not notice Hibari who was already in his battle stance, eyes shadowed, annoyance level at it's maximum and migraine at full blast. The noise was pounding in his ear and he was irritated. REALLY irritated.

"I'll. Bite. You. Herbivores. To. Death."

A spark. Flames flowed out of the ring endlessly like a fountain. It was hot, but Hibari felt pain. Instead, it felt like a little animal, just like Hibird and Roll. It was fierce but Hibari was determined to tame it. It flowed uncontrollably and only grew bigger and bigger. It was out of his grasp, too wild. Hibird flew into the air in alarm and Roll crawled deeper into his pocket._ It was a Cloud flame, which can't be caught. _Hibari realised. It flickered wildly and all around the place, ready to burn down anything in it's path.

_Stop. _Hibari thought. The flame died down a little._ You will listen to me.__ I am your master. STOP._ The flame died down a notch but the heat intensified. Despite the intense heat, Hibari felt no pain. Instead, he felt comfortable as he began to adjust and adapt to the flame. Some of the violet flames covered round him while most of them traveled around his arms.

Everyone stared at Hibari in pure shock and awe. Unsure what to do, and unsure what to say.

"I-I can't believe it. There is no way anyone can produce such a huge flame and control it in such a short time."

The violet flames covered Hibari's tonfas and some lingered around his limbs and shoulders. Hibari's eyes shadowed but clearly showed the evil gleam as he smirked in pure satisfaction.

"Now, pineapple herbivore, you better take back what you said. I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Author's Note:

Wheeee! 5 hours at the computer! Phew! Just for you readers! Thanks for reading! Remember to review, favourite and follow! Tell your friends, family, grandparents, dog, cat, bird, turtle:D Tell me if you want anything fitted into the next chapter, lessay... A battle scene? Just review or PM me and I'll try to fit it in! I'll do my best to update as soon as possible.

Ciao Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Hello:D Here's the update you've all been waiting for! Sorry if it's late, cause I'm suffering from insomnia - or at least I think so. 3 to 4 hours a sleep a day it's taking it's toll on my body, so i hope it doesn't affect my grammar:P.(I could always use auto-correct for spelling XD) And I've decided on the genre I'm going to put in. I'll be making this an adventure story and sorry - not much romance. But, I'll be trying something new and hard. In one perspective, it will be a normal fluff story, the other would be a little romance story:D I'm not sure how I'm going to do that, but I'll try. Took me a long time to think of that to satisfy all readers. I hope it turns out right.

Thank You to all readers, reviewers, favourite-rs and followers! As usual **treasure family, Swanfrost15.** And the new reviewers **nightfayte, Hikaru Einsburg, KHRfan12, Amayachida, Guest and Rumu:D**

Most of you don't get the spirit part? Good. Keep guessing. It's supposed to be a secret and I took a long time to think of that. Thanks **treasure family **for pointing out my mistake - 5 hours at the computer typing is not good for your body guys. DON'T Do It.

I don't want to make this too long so thank you all, once again. I'm happy you guys like the upcoming epic battle and interactions. So hopefully I do a good job making this chapter better:D (And I know most of you are rooting for Hibari;D)

Today, I will satisfy all you Hibari fans making him look really cool! Hopefully. Go!Go!

* * *

Chapter 7

Tsuna's first thought? _Mukuro + Hibari fight = mansion destroyed = more paperwork_ Tsuna felt his face pale by the second._ HIIIIIIEEEE! Don't pass out. Don't pass out._

The atmosphere was crazily heavy. Everyone was in pure mental shock when Hibari just let out such a huge and wild flame. Heck, he even controlled it in 30 seconds flat. Nobody could believe what they saw. Something that they took so much sweat, blood and time to master could be controlled by an outsider in such a short period of time. Tsuna could sense the tinge of annoyance in Gokudera. But no doubt, everyone had to admit, Hibari had some crazy potential.

Hibari could measure the amount of heat emitting from the flame, it was searing off the tips of the grass on the ground. The impact and the pressure when it first appeared left everyone covering their faces with their arms in defense. But it not hot, but warm. It did not feel foreign, but instead familiar - since he was the one that produced it. Have he felt it before? Maybe. He almost laughed at the shocked faces of the other herbivores. It was payback time.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu... Don't think because you produced a flame, birdie, means you can defeat me. I bet you can't even control it."

"M-Mukuro has got a point there... Nooo! $10,000!"

"I'm so sorry Juudaime! Hibari bastard, you better win!"

"Ahaha! Then Gokudera, won't you lose your money instead?"

"I'll do anything for Juudaime, you baseball freak!"

Hibari raised is tonfa as the flames grew wilder. The force and pressure that was emitting from the flame ruffled through his hair and flap wildly. He lunged with his right tonfa at his chest to defend and his left loosened up to prepare to strike a blow. Mukuro twirled his trident till all three points were facing Hibari, ready to spear his opponent, and kicked off from his spot on the ground. Right tonfa met trident and Hibari swung with his left but Mukuro managed to block with the hilt of his trident. Hibari threw a kick at Mukuro's stomach and successfully landed a blow. But Mukuro twisted his arms and escaped away from the struggle their trident and tonfas were having, only to swing it at Hibari's face. Hibari quickly jerked his body back and both of them leapt backwards.

Hibari's finger tips wandered to the cut on his cheek that let out a drop of blood. "Hn? You got me."

"Kufufu... Me too. The little birdie _actually _can fly. Seems like it's a draw." Mukuro said as he wiped away the blood that trickled from his mouth with the edge of his sleeve.

"So far." Hibari stated monotonously while smirking.

"I'll kill you for that kick in my stomach."

"Hn? Isn't that what you've been trying to do?"

"Kufufu... You are weaker than you think. I have seen equal to your level in skill, and every time I've buried them." Mukuro chuckled. "In a place much like hell. Let's continue."

They both leapt at each other again, but this time, Mukuro covered his whole trident in mist flames. Both flames left trails of smaller flames behind them as they both began swinging their weapons at each other once more.

But this time, it was different.

The third time their weapons met, the edges of Hibari's tonfas flew from the original weapon, sliced off. Hibari and Mukuro broke off away from their fight once more. Hibari stared at his newly shaped weapon intently.

"Kufufu... I bet your puny mind is too shocked to register what just happened. I bet you have already guessed, the mist flames originally is softer than the cloud flames. But if I focus them all to the tips of my trident, they can easily melt steel."

"True. There is a lot of things that Hibari-san doesn't know..."

"Mukuro! Cut Kyoya some slack! He just discovered his flame!"

"Kufufu... Bucking Horse, who do you think I am?"

"A pineapple herbivore."

"Oya Oya. You do realise that _this _pineapple herbivore is going to send you to hell." An owl glided down and landed on Mukuro's shoulder. "Meet my box animal, Hibari Kyoya. This is what you call a bird of prey, and not that little yellow fluff ball above your head."

Hibird flapped it's little wings and nested in Hibari's hair. "Hibari! Hibari!" Hibari's faced stayed monotonousness. "Of course. Hibird is not the one that is going to defeat you. Come here, Roll."

The little purple hedgehog crept out of a bush right behind Hibari and Hibari bent down to scoop him up. "Meet Roll. My box animal."

Everyone looked at him quizzically and with hints of astonishment.

"Oya? You just picked up a little animal from the ground and called it a box animal? I take it back, you are an idiot."

Hibari ignored the comment. "As a-" Hibari paused and with great distaste, "_Guardian._ You should know that there is also life energy flowing in our veins in the form of pulses or Hadou."

"Ahaha! You have to admit, Hibari is really good to know that!"

"And when I lit this ring, it had the same wavelength as Roll gave off when I first met him."

"Tch. That Hibari bastard always trying to look cool."

"And is doing an EXTREMELY good job."

"Kufufu... So what if you know this? What good does it do to you if you don't know how to control it?"

Hibari placed Roll in the middle of his right palm, dangling the grip of his tonfa in the gap between his index finger and thumb. _Light._ He thought. The purple ring burst into the same amount of flames as the start. _  
_

"It won't be enough to defeat him, Hibari." Reborn pointed out. "Mukuro is a top notch illusionist and you expect to defeat him with a little light? It's great to see how the strongest man in Namimori struggle."

"R-Reborn! How much more irritated do you want Hibari to get?"

"The more the better, Tsuna. I have a feeling that that is what lights up Kyoya's flame rather than resolve in this situation." Dino explained.

"B-But that's just a Class C ring! At least let me give a Class A! He definitely won't be able to produce any flame larger than that!"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna. If he is capable, he will find a way himself. If he can't, just admit it. He's weaker than a _pineapple._"

"Now, I'm just plain irritated, herbivores." Suddenly, a extra burst of flames coiled around Hibari's fingers on his right hand and cracks appeared on the ring. _Irritation? Wao. Interesting._ Hibari immediately thought and remembered of all the things that irritated and annoyed him. _Crack. _Wasn't hard. After all, all he had to do was look at that pineapple in front of him. The coils of flames around his fingers got only bigger and bigger. _Crack. _The ribbons of waves of flames coiled around Roll, who looked around earnestly at the sudden new surge of colour._ Crack._ The flames completely ate up Roll as Hibari stared at the ball of flames in his hand. _Let's go, Roll._

The ring shattered.

A ball of purple covered in spikes expanded, 3 times the size of his head and hovered by his side. The ball soon started spinning at high speed and pulverised the nearest tree.

"HIIEEE! Hibari-san! Stay away from the mansion!"

"Vongola, if I'm not mistaken, I haven't seen anyone use the ring like that before."

"Lambo's right, Boss.. Normally people would like to keep the ring, but Cloud man just lets it shatter."

"But if he uses it this way, Hibari would be able to bring out the maximum potential of the ring. Other than this way, it shouldn't be possible at all to bring the size of this flame. Interesting man, Hibari Kyoya." Reborn grinned.

"O-Ok H-Hibari-san! Please stop! The trail's over! By the looks of it, you two would destroy the mansion!"

"And who are you to tell me what to do, herbivore?"

"Kufufu... Birdie-chan has got a point. I would like to try out that little spinning top."

"I'll show you spinning top." Hibari growled. With that, the two troublemakers pounced at each other, weapons flailing behind them, bristling with energy. Both of their box animals followed swiftly behind.

"FIGHT TO THE EXTREME"

"HIIEEE! Please don't fight!"

"Listen to Juudaime you damn bastards!"

"If you want them to stop, then go do something about it, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he materialised behind Tsuna and picked him up by the scruff of his collar.

"Eh?"

Reborn lifted him up above his head and with one swing, threw him almost at the speed of light towards the skylark and pineapple who were just about to clash head on.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

With deadly accuracy, Tsuna hit Hibari and Mukuro head on - literally, on their heads. All three of them collapsed with a _BONK _and tumbled onto the ground in a huge cloud of dirt with Tsuna on top of the skylark and pineapple. The box animals calmed down and extinguished their flames while Roll, thankfully, went back to normal size. All three of them groaned in agony and annoyance.

"Get off me you damn herbivore. You're too close, pineapple."

"I could say the same for you, birdie. You're infecting me with your germs. They got 'weak' written all over them."

"I'll show you weak." Hibari growled as he reached for his tonfas.

"Would you two just _shut up?_"

Both of the turned to look at the brunette who was wiping dirt of his face and getting up. His shadow was looming over them, suddenly seemed much more intimidating. At the same time, the weather seemed to drop by a massive 10 degrees. Hibari and Mukuro looked up (in fear?) to see the Devil himself towering over them and cracking his knuckles. Everyone, except Hibari and Reborn paled, with one thought in their head:

_We're seriously f*cked!_

"You guys are plain obnoxious and _always _cause trouble. Do you even know how much paperwork I have to do?!" Tsuna grumbled and he took a deep breath and sighed. "Hibari," he said in a low voice. "We're done with our session with the rings today. Let's continue in the mansion."

_Please say yes, please say yes._

"...No."

_Shit._

"Ok Ok! That's enough!" Dino intercepted quickly before anything else could happen. He laughed nervously and cupped Hibari's mouth from behind."Tsuna, why don't you go in first and _calm down?_" He quickly glanced at Gokudera and Yamamoto, hoping they would get the other meaning he was trying to imply.

"J-Juudaime! Let's go in first!" As Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly pushed him into the mansion as Chrome conjured up a bucket of ice water and doused Mukuro in it.

"Mukuro-sama... Would you please try not to start another World War?" She reprimanded him.

Mukuro spat out a stream of water. "Kufufufu... Fine, dear Nagi. But he started it."

"Just shut it Mukuro-sama."

"I'm glad I taught Chrome to be like this." Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora upwards to look at the duo. "She's the only one other than Dame-Tsuna that can shut you up."

Mukuro threw him a How-can-you-do-this-to-Nagi-and-especially-ME look.

"I agreed to it Mukuro-sama. You shouldn't throw a tantrum. Let's go to where boss is." Chrome said as she grabbed Mukuro by the back of his collar and dragged him towards Tsuna. Everyone outside ignored Mukuro's puppy dog look and the flashing words of '_SAVE ME'_ made of illusions above his head.

Once they were out of sight, Hibari swiped Dino's hand away from his mouth and glared menacingly at him.

"S-Sorry?"

"You owe me, herbivore. Are you strong?"

"Maybe?"

"Hn." Hibari turned back on his heels and walked back into the mansion as Hibird nestled back in his hair and Roll scurried after him. The remaining of the guardians hurried to their boss, in hopes of him not causing anymore trouble.

Dino turned to Reborn. "He's such a troublesome kid, isn't he?"

Reborn looked at Hibari staying quite a far distance from the rest. "Yup. But he is essential. If not, the Vongola would be crippled in the mafia world. The problem now is whether he will say 'yes' to his position."

"And how are you planning to do that?"

Reborn looked at him.

Dino sighed. "This is probably going to be worse than paperwork."

* * *

Hibari stood at the other side of the grand living room. Far away from the other guardians doing their best to calm their boss down. Really far. They were making too much noise for his liking and his migraine wasn't helping at all. The guardians were rushing about trying to calm him down with:

Gokudera - shouting at the others to shut up at the top of his lungs.

Yamamoto - just laughing at the top of his lungs.

Ryohei - offering a boxing match to reduce stress and screaming EXTREME at the top of his lungs.

Mukuro - KufuFWA-ing at the top of his lungs.

Lambo and Chrome - fanning their boss with paper fans and offering him sweets - Thank God, not at the top of their lungs.

Hibari ignored them for a moment of 13 seconds exactly before he could not take it anymore. He walked up to Tsuna and grabbed the flower vase and dumped the contents all over him. Water, flowers and pebbles. The whole room went silent and stared at Hibari and their boss.

"Cleared your mind, herbivore?"

Tsuna shook his head violently causing all the water to splatter everywhere - much to Hibari's annoyance - and his gravity-defying hair magically stood up again with assorted flowers and pebbles lodged in between the strands.

"HIBARI YOU BAS-"

"Actually yes. Thank you, Hibari-san." Tsuna looked up to him and smiled.

"Hn."

"Nice hair, Dame-Tsuna."

"Where have I heard _that _before..." Tsuna sighed. "Back to business. Hibari-san, now that you realise that you possess the Cloud flame, we have a proposition for you."

"And why should I listen to that?"

"Don't you dare defy Juudaime! Juudaime is offering you something and how dare you reject it!"

"Haha! Gokudera, he hasn't rejected it yet."

"Well, he was about to!"

"EXTREME FIGHTI-"

Everyone that was shouting was cut short by pots, pans and flower pots falling from nowhere and knocking on their heads.

"Thank you, Chrome. As I was saying, before I was_ cut short_," Tsuna glared at them and took a deep breath. "Hibari Kyoya,"

Hibari snapped to attention, stifled a yawn and hid the signs that he was about to fall asleep.

"Would you like to join the Vongola Famiglia as the 10th Cloud Guardian?"

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! Christmas is around the corner, so Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy your holidays before school starts! Plus, I should really start on my homework. Then again, I could always skip classes... Whatever. Remember to review, favourite and follow! Thank you for reading!

Ciao Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Hey Guys! Sorry I have not updated for so long, I was quite disappointed with the little followers and favourites this time round so I was spacing out for some time... But thank you to all my usual readers, and reviewers: **Swanfrost15, nightfayte, Rumu, FallenxLinkin and KAnimeorEveryManga12 **(that's one long name you got there.)**  
**

So here is the chapter that I took so long to update! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"No."

Silence.

"If that's all, I will be going now."

Pause.

"H-Hibari-san!"

"How dare you turn down an offer by Juudaime!"

"I Extremely thought he was going to say yes."

"Hahaha! Me too! We had a really good vibe going there!"

"Kufufu... Thank God he said no."

"Kyoya! But why no?"

Hibari looked at them quizzically. "What made you think I'll say yes in the first place?"

Silence. 1. 2. 3.

_He's right!_

"Are you guys that stupid? Of course he was going to say no, Dame Tsuna. You only know him for a few days." Reborn said and a 'matter of fact' tone. "Then again, Hibari, I'm afraid you have to agree to our proposal."

Hibari turned to face Reborn, eyes narrowed. "You don't tell me what to do."

"I don't have to." Reborn slowly walked towards Hibari, never breaking their intense eye contact. "In fact, you'll be crawling back to us. Pleading for help."

Mukuro chuckled. "That would be a _really _nice sight to see."

Hibari ignored him. "And what makes you think that?"

Reborn's mouth tugged to a small smile. "I don't think. You will. My Dame-student here will make sure of that."

"Hn. We'll see about that." Hibari said, all interest lost as he walked out to the main door.

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak. But instead of stuttering, his voice sounded calm and full of confidence. "Then we will be waiting, Hibari-san." Hibari's foot steps faltered just as he walked past the door way. He turned around to give them a glare one last time and saw all of the guardian's eyes full of the same confidence as their boss. But the boss was slightly different, it was darker, meaner and harsher. The glint in his eyes was well hidden my the smile that seemed to mock him and aura he was giving out swayed him into believing him. Tsuna smiled cutely, showing a simple gesture with his hand beside his ear and his thumb and last finger sticking out. Simple, yet behind it, it had so much more meaning.

"We'll be waiting for your call, k?"

* * *

He was mad. Annoyed, frustrated, irritated. He? _The _Hibari Kyoya, crawl back to _them?!_ As if they haven't insulted him enough, they expected him to _plead _for help. Yes, he acknowledged their strength and power. The power they possess was definitely way above average. Even that pineapple herbivore. (Though he would never admit it out loud.) Then, he realised something. Did that mean that they did not recognise _his _strength? Hibari tonfa-ed a wall beside him. The next time they meet, he was going to make sure that they were going to be _sorry_ they ever talked to him in that way.

Kusakabe looked at the man he chose to follow for the rest of his life in horror. He just tonfa-ed a wall in the outskirts of Namimori before they started making their way back to Hibari's main office. Of course he won't do that to a building in Namimori. If he did, then something must be terribly wrong. Anyway, he was radiating so much killer aura that everyone within a 10m radius stayed away. With the exception of himself, he chose to stay away by 5. When they got to the building, Hibari's mood still did not lift an inch. To make matters worse, dumb office girls started crowding around him trying to flirt with him as soon as he entered his office building. They wore the usual over revealing blouses and super short skirts that should have been made illegal. They kept latching onto his arm and flood their sentences with sickly sweet flattery.

Kusakabe hated this part of his job. Sometimes he wondered why do men follow him (other than himself) anyway? Hibari did not do anything for them, nor save their lives before. He had killer looks that can snatch away a married women's heart (nothing much to say for the single ladies). He had such a huge pride that would not allow himself to do anything disgraceful, not to mention he was over protective and obsessive of Namimori. Last but not least, he would bite anyone to death that crowds around or does not follow his orders. Then why?

As if on cue, Hibari stopped walking. Everyone else fell silent as one clueless woman that stood in front of him flirted non-stop. Hibari lifted a few strands of her hair that fell gently onto her shoulder. "No denying, you are beautiful. You have a good figure, high education and good features. No doubt you get suitors easily. Of course that goes to all of you here now." The woman beamed in delight and triumph as the others blushed furiously and started to get more and more flustered. _  
_

"But then," he continued. "Beauty is just a facade. If you tore off those layers that you cover around you, I wonder how disgusting your true self would really look?" Hibari evilly smirked to his female fans. "Don't you dare touch me, or I'll bite you to death." For the first time, the women seemed to notice that Hibari was completely pissed off and scurried back to their designated areas. Once they completely left him, Hibari continued walking forward and never stopped once to turn around.

_Oh yeah._ Kusakabe thought. _That's why._

* * *

Tsuna sighed at his desk. "I made him mad again..."

"There is nothing you can do, Tsuna. Kyoya will clear his head."

"B-But even if he does, his pride is never going to let him come back here. Ever!"

"Little bro... There is something I have to tell you."

"Something _we _have to tell you." Reborn seemed to form out of thin air again and just stood beside them.

"Reborn! Stop popping out of nowhere and interfering at every conversation I have!"

Reborn ignored him and continued. "Yes, Hibari's pride will never let you see him again without trying to fight you. So that is why we need a different strategy." He looked at Dino. "We already figured something out."

"Eh?"

Dino sighed in defeat. "Right, right. Sorry little bro, I'll be going on a trip for a while."

"W-Where to?"

"Namimori."

* * *

Hibari sneezed. Hard. He had a feeling something was going to happen. Intuition? Maybe. But he had another feeling that whatever was going to happen was not going to be good. He sat behind his jet black office desk made out of 6 different types of exotic wood, only one type in Namimori, or even the world. It was custom made for him, and him solely. It was one of the most expensive and his favourite piece of furniture in his office. He propped his head on his arms on the desk. Something was wrong. The Vongola boss did his best to hide it and definitely no ordinary person would have noticed it. Then again, Hibari Kyoya is not in anyway 'ordinary'. The other Sawada Tsunayoshi he met also mentioned 'the Fall of the Vongola'. Something was seriously going wrong with them and so far, it looked like their boss did not want any of his subordinates to be part of it. If he did not want them to be a part of it, then why would he 'expect' and call for him? Was he _that _important with his plans? Then he remembered.

A Cloud Guardian.

The Vongola needed a Cloud Guardian. And it seems that guardian was essential and they were getting desperate for one. But why? Is a single guardian so important to one of the most powerful Famiglia in the whole world? Hibari's eyes widened. No, not a single guardian. A-

_Riiiing!_

Hibari cursed out loud. As if sound proof walls weren't enough, he was going to get rid of that damn office phone at the corner of his table. He grabbed for the phone and put the receiver to his mouth.

"What?" he snapped.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe spoke. "You have a visitor."

"Didn't I tell you to stop any herbivores from coming up?"

"Yes, my apologies. But, he said he must see you now to discuss something with you."

Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose. How much he hated insistent herbivores. "Fine, send that herbivore up."

"I'm afraid he is-"

The doors burst open. "Kyoya!" Dino pushed his way past the other guards with the same pompadour hairstyle. "Help me!"

"... Throw him out."

"NOOOOOO! I HAVE TO TALK WITH YOU!" Dino whined at the top of his lungs as the two guards hooked their arms around his and dragged him backwards. It could be easily seen that Dino was doing his best to stop himself by digging his heels into the floor but it was not helping much in any way."KYOOYAA!"

Through the ajar door, (okay, maybe wide open) he could see everyone standing up from their chairs and walking away from their computers just to stare at the crazy (and handsome) blond man kicking up a fuss in the middle of the floor. Hibari felt his annoyance level go up a notch, something that always happened nowadays when he was with those idiots. Hibari used three fingers and rubbed it against the temple of his forehead and mentally cursing to himself before calling out to the two guards that were pulling Dino away, "Send him in."

Once the grip of the two guards loosened a bit, Dino wrenched free and ran towards him with open arms. "THANK YOU KYO-UMPH!" Hibari tonfa-ed him.

"Shut up herbivore. You make too much noise."

"Sorry... I guess I should tell you I caused a lot of trouble downstairs too."

Hibari knew he was going to regret asking. "Like what?"

"You see, I kinda forgotten that Romario is not going to be here today. So I... Caused a lot of accidents downstairs?"

Suddenly an alarm sounded and another guy with a pompadour stopped outside the room and looked at his boss in the middle of the room. "Chairman! The 5th floor is on fire!"

"Then put it out."

"Yes!" And ran off once more.

Dino winced and looked like he had been stabbed. "I think I kinda might have done that."

"And how the hell did you get on the 5th floor when you are just supposed to come up here?"

"It wasn't my fault! There were other people in the lift with me and I may have tripped and pushed everyone including myself out, knocked over a potted plant which toppled onto someone's desk. Then when I got up I knocked into someone carrying a cup of coffee that spilled over some guy's head. Maybe I attracted too much attention and everyone seemed to come towards me and I accidentally slapped some people when I wanted to press the lift button. Some guy's coat got stuck in a paper shredder and some computers toppled before I tripped back into the lift. Okay, maybe it was my fault."

Hibari did his best to stay calm, which was not working. "So how did a _fire _break out?"

"Hehe. Bad luck?"

Hibari tonfa-ed him one more time, right in middle of his face. "Bucking Bronco, don't you _dare _mess up here."

Dino walked up to the black leather sofas in front of his desk, that circled around a small coffee table in the middle. Hibari was quite fond of them as it reminded him as the reception room he used to have when he was still in Namimori Middle. "You can count on me Kyoya! I will not screw anything up here!"

And he tripped.

Stubbed his toe on the coffee table.

Landing face first and hands flailing onto his expensive desk.

Knocked over the innocent cup of tea that just happened to be sitting there.

And spilled it all over Hibari's paperwork.

Dino sprawled on the ground before sitting up and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Oops...?"

Hibari stood there for a second or two before brisk walking up to Dino and grabbing him by the back of his collar. "Eh?" Dino managed before he was slammed face first into the puddle of tea and dragged his face side to side, making sure that all the tea was soaked up by his hair and jacket before Hibari flung him back onto the floor.

Dino's face was still dripping wet with tea while Hibari sweeped the rest of the tea off the table and threw the paperwork into the wastepaper basket beside his desk. "Ummm... Is your table going to be okay..?"

"It's custom made for me. It's idiot-proof. It will survive."

Dino winced at the comment one more time and started to push himself up. "Okay... I guess we should get to business."

"Stay there. On the ground. Or out the window."

"Okay! Okay!" Dino plopped back onto the floor. Hibari took a seat onto one of the leather sofas and leaned back. "Before we start, how in the world did you get here so fast? It's only been a few hours since I left."

"The Cavallone Famigila has a lot of connections. So it was not hard to get a hold of a private Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, the fastest plane in the world."

"Hn. My answer is no."

"I haven't even told you what I was here for!"

"I bet you herbivores decided to follow and recruit me."

"... Okay. Yes, you are correct. The thing is, we need you to be part of the Vongola Famiglia!"

"Why isn't the boss himself coming here?"

"Because we figured out Kusakabe knows his face, or at least the rest of the guardians faces and won't let them in. I, on the other hand, is my first time here. So I managed to come in."

Hibari did not want to admit it, but they were good. "Then I'll make sure I'll keep Kusakabe updated. Now get out."

"Please listen to what the Vongola, or at least I have to say! I'll trade with you!"

Hibari was suddenly more alert. "Trade?"

"I'll fight you!"

Hibari almost laughed aloud. "You, a pathetic herbivore? Fight me?"

"Yes! And if I beat you, I'll become your home tutor, and you listen to what we have to say."

"Home tutor?" His face expression back to normal now. "And I thought you were going to force me to become a pathetic Cloud Guardian. What if you lose?"

"And if I lose, I'll be your underling."

Hibari smirked. "Fine then. When?"

"Tomorrow. Noon. At your helicopter pad."

His left cheek muscles tugged into a small, dark smile. "Seems like we have a deal." Hibari went up to his desk and pressed a button on the underside of his table. "Guards, throw him out."

"Wait. What?"

Almost immediately, the same two guys walked up to Dino and hooked their arms around him once more, one on each arm. There Dino was, back at the same position and being dragged again. "See you tomorrow, Kyoya!"

Hibari looked at his smug face, like he already knew the outcome of tomorrow's fight, as the great doors of his office slammed shut once more.

"Kusakabe." He spoke as he pressed the button again. "Cancel all appointments for tomorrow. Looks like I'll be out the whole day."

Kusakabe was baffled. "And what are you planning to do, Kyo-san?"

Hibari smiled slyly. "Bite some herbivores to death. It's about time they know where they stand."

Oh, he was _so _looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading! R&R and stuff! (I'm not even sure what R&R means...) Anyway, I'm accepting story requests! Oneshots, Readerx? and others. I'll do my best! I'm trying to take my mind off stress so PM me or review if you want anything!

Ciao Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Hello, dear readers:D Thank you for reading, reviewing, and stuff. I guess repeating the same thing every time is getting going to get on your nerves. But thank you to **FallenxLinkin, Swanfrost15 and nightfayte **for reviewing! You guys reviewed or PM-ed me so many times I can type out your long names with my eyes closed. And I do enjoy virtual cookies. BTW, I'm working on a 1827 fic for **FallenxLinkin** too, so look forward to it. Who knew romance was so hard to write? Especially when you are trying to find a non-cliche story. P.S I got some of the phrases from Dan Brown, which I really love and thought would be really appropriate to use in this story. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

That night

_The coldness of the water engulfed him._

_Looking up, he could still see the distorted faces of the men that tossed him in the water without a second thought as the waves crashed over him. He thrashed against the iron links that bounded his wrists and his feet together. Thankfully they removed his gag as his feet started sinking into the water. He could have taken down the men easily, with or without the chains that bounded not only his physical movements, but also his flames. But there was something else, something more powerful and deadly he thought he would never see it again. And when it came, just like the dust in the wind, it was gone and he ended up in this situation._

_'I have to warn them. Please, get my message.'_

_But it was useless, the iron chains only pulled him down. He could feel his soul straining to leave his body. He thought he was prepared to face death ever since he agreed to become one of the most powerful men in the world, but he never imagined his end to be like this. _

_Cold and alone._

_His physical shell was in agony, all the cuts and bruises that 'thing' inflicted on him, not to mention the people that were hired to throw him into the sea. The sea salt stung as they came into contact with raw flesh. He could hear the laughing from the men above, gloating over his bad luck and of the money they would be receiving. The foolish men would be dead once they meet their employer for their payment._

_The pain mounted as he looked up to the sky and swore he could see the stars twinkling above._

_'Is it my time?'_

_He coughed and expelled all the remaining air of what he guessed would be final breath. He watched his spirit gurgle heavenward in the burst of transparent bubbles that floated up to the heavens above, while the imaginary weight pulled him further deeper into his dark, and bottomless coffin, further into the depths of hell. Reflexively, he gasped and water poured into his sides like icy daggers into his sides._

_Pain. And the hands of darkness that snaked up his body finally circled around his head and he closed his eyes, leaving his life to fate to play at the tips of their fingers._

* * *

12.00pm The next morning

The afternoon sun scorched the whole of Namimori and the heat was especially intense on the four people on the tallest building at that area. Both Hibari and Dino stripped off their jackets, leaving Dino in his black shirt, and Hibari in his long sleeved white dress shirt. Kusakabe and Romario remained in their suits and were practically suffocating, missing the inside of the office building already, where the air condition was turned on at full blast.

Dino messily pushed his hair back that was glistening with sweat. "Why, out of all days?" He whined noisily.

"It's noon herbivore. Keep to your word."

"That's why I'm here aren't I?" He said as he slipped his whip off the hook of his buckle. "Let's play a game. To end this early."

Hibari's voice showed confusion. "A game?"

"Whoever loses their grip on their weapon first, loses."

"Then I am to an advantage then. You would probably trip over it before the fight even starts."

"Ha. Ha." Dino sarcastically laughed. "You're a troublesome kid, you know that?"

Hibari raised his tonfas and spread out his weight to the balls of his feet. "I get that a lot. Before I bite them all to death." With that, he lunged.

Dino stretched out his whip as Hibari struck with the intention of whacking his face. He looped his whip around Hibari's tonfa and with all his might, pulled his whip downwards. He could hear the whip's leather strain and pull against Hibari's might and strength. Not only that, he had to fight with his sheer willpower against Hibari's intense intention to kill. As if the heat was not enough, Dino found it hard to breathe when his killer aura was completely directed at him. No wonder Mukuro had a hard time against him. Their arms and weapons were shaking just by pure force, showing that they were close to equal at strength. Dino knew that he could easily defeat him with minimal damages. But he was under strict orders from Reborn to not harm him, making life difficult. What happened to the simple way of persuasion?

Hibari frowned at the sight of their arms struggling at each other's strength as he swung his left tonfa, hoping to catch him off guard. But Dino swung his legs at Hibari's knees and knocked him off balance. Dino steadied himself again and sent his whip towards Hibari's right arm as Hibari applied weight onto his arm, into a handstand and pushed himself back up. But Dino's whip managed to wrap around his right tonfa instead of his arm as he sent it flying towards Romario and Kusakabe who dodged.

Hibari's eyes narrowed. He noticed that Dino was a completely different person from yesterday and he was winning this fight. Where was his life leading to next?

"Not so tough now are we, Kyoya?"

"I have no interests in your comments."

"Suit yourself. You are just a toad in a well, I'll help you pry your abilities open."

"I don't need your help." Hibari said with a tinge of annoyance. "You have not won this battle yet."

"I will. Soon." Dino lashed out his whip, towards Hibari's other tonfa. Hibari dodged it easily and charged towards Dino. Hibari swung his left tonfa again, thinking that Dino had finally let his guard down, but was suddenly jerked back to a halt. The after shock and inertia of his own swing was sent back to his arm and he could feel his arm almost dislocating. He turned back to see the whip had ricochet of the concrete and latched itself on a metal pole near the exit and changed direction back towards Hibari at the blind spot of his back, only to wrap around his tonfa.

"You're still weak, Kyoya. Your physical strength and reactions are amazing, but in a long fight, you are not going to do very well. Your movements are too straight forward. After seeing your battle with Mukuro, I can predict almost every move you will do. Let the weapon go, Kyoya, or I will resort to force."

Hibari gritted his teeth. None of them had gotten any real damages and it ended that quickly? What has the world become these days? True, he knew there were people stronger than him but never did he thought that they would all come at once when he was at the age of 20 and just smack him around. Hibari gritted his teeth and slowly uncurled his fingers around his tonfa. He heard the tonfa hit concrete and metal before it seemed to magically fly into Dino's hand, just like an obedient pet.

Dino walked up to him to pass him his tonfa. "Now that I won, c- OOF!"

Hibari kicked him in the stomach and snatched his tonfa away before Dino flew a few meters back. "Bet you did not predict that, bucking bronco."

*Cough**Cough* "Okay, maybe I didn't."

Hibari smirked at the fact that he actually got some _real _damage, that was immensely pleasing; making him forget that he lost the little game that they played. Hibari was going to aim and throw his tonfa at him again, but Romario from the other side of the helicopter pad called out to him. "Boss! You have a message! It's from the Vongola."

Dino got up and let out a laugh. "What does that Reborn want this time?"

Hibari watched as he saw Romario pass Dino a pair of spectacles. "Kyoya! i want to show you something!"

Hibari reluctantly walked up to the other three as Dino held up the pair of spectacles. "See this?"

"Obviously."

Dino ignored his sarcastic comment and continued. "The Vongola made this. The idea was developed from Tsuna's contact lenses which he uses to fight. Not as a weapon, I mean in his eyes. It is now used as a transmission device which sends secret audio recordings. After all, who would suspect glasses?"

"And how do you plan to listen audio recordings from a pair of spectacles?"

"Haha! I knew you would say that. You'll see. It detects your flame so only the user alone can use it and no one else. So if anyone try's to use this, the message will not open for them."

Hibari watched as Dino put on the spectacles. The right tip of the spectacles that were on his ear _ka-chinked,_ expanded and spiraled like a snail's shell around his entire ear. Hibari saw Dino's expression turned from happy and carefree to grave and worried. When the spectacles spiraled back, Dino held it with shaky hands and turned to the staircase leading back into the office.

"Boss, wait!" Romario cried as he ran after him.

"Kyoya!" Dino suddenly called for him from the edge of the staircase "I need to talk to you."

"I don't follow orders from anybody. If you want to talk, do it now."

Dino hesitated before talking. " T-Tsuna is in the hospital. Gokudera saved him from the ocean at the docks of Namimori. He almost drowned and is now unconscious."

Hibari did his best to show any signs of shock. "And what is he doing here in Namimori?"

"He flew here to apologise and meet you. To talk properly without any interruption. But he was ambushed on the way here. To think that there were people here in Namimori that could take down the Vongola boss."

Hibari looked offended but passed the last comment. "And is he here in Namimori hospital?"

Dino nodded. "Reborn does not want to attract attention anymore. He decided not to tell anyone else about it, other than the guardians, me... And you."

Hibari was both glad and disappointed that Reborn decided to put him involved. "And he said that I would go there asking for help."

"He said it was up to you to go. But whether you go or not decides if we will ever see you again."

As much as he wanted to say no, Hibari still had to see them. He had so many questions to ask. The Vongola, the flames... And the mysterious place and images. Reborn, in a sense, was right. He was going to see them soon, with the questions floating back into his mind, undoubtedly going to ask for help.

"I know the fastest way to the hospital." Hibari walked past Dino and down the stairs. "Kusakabe, stay here."

"You're helping me?"

"Only because that Reborn asked me to."

Dino smiled softly. "You're a nice guy, you know that?"

"Hn. Now that's a first."

* * *

Hibari drove while Dino held onto the seat for his life. They were both in Hibari's sleek and pure black Lamborghini driving through alleys, between buildings and crashing into any delinquents in sight. Romario was driving in the Cavallone Familglia's car behind them, following them the best he could.

"Kyoya! How could you just run into them?"

"Cause they are herbivores."

"But you can't just ram them with a car heading at a few hundred kilometers an hour!"

"Why not? I do what I want."

"... I give up. Anyway, why aren't you using the normal roads?"

"I will not disturb the peace of Namimori."

"Probably because you will run through everyone in sight, run through all the red lights and most likely kill everyone you see in sight."

"Whatever other fancy reason you want to give it."

Soon, in probably 2 minutes and 18 seconds flat, Namimori hospital was in sight. Hibari swerved and drifted, screeching into the first parking lot just beside the main entrance perfectly, but leaving black tire tracks throughout the whole journey. Dino fumbled with the door and collapsed onto the ground. "Land! I thought I would never see you again!"

Hibari got out of the vehicle like nothing ever happened and ignored the mess in the green jacket kissing the ground. He stalked up to the front desk with the mess following closely behind him and said to the woman receptionist behind the counter. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The receptionist gasped in shock of being in the presence of The Great Hibari Kyoya before typing on the keyboard of her computer and stuttered out the room number. Dino flashed her a killer smile and left her swooning before heading to the elevator. After a few accidents and clumsy trips along the way they finally reached their destination. At the top of the hospital, the number one hospital room and the intensive care unit, on the door lay the name 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. Dino took in a breath before opening the door of the room.

The room was painted white and was definitely larger than any other hospital room. A sofa was at two sides of the room. One under the window, and one just beside the door. Both sat worried guardians with two other ladies which Hibari had not seen before. Evidently, the women had need crying due to their red and puffy eyes, not to mention the sniffling. There was a television hanging at the other end of the room unused, opposite the hospital bed. And on that hospital bed lay the most loved man among the people in the whole room. Sawada Tsunayoshi lay there with an oxygen mask on his face, with water droplets condensing on the inner side of it. Tubes containing fluid and medicine snaked in and out of his arms, furiously doing their best to supply his body with means to keep him alive. The monitor beside the bed beeped as it shower his heart beat and rate, along with other numbers he did not understand. The faces of the people there looked grim and solemn. So Hibari said the first thing that was on his mind:

"You sure the herbivore is not dead?"

Gokudera leaped up from his kneeling position by his boss's side. " Of course he is not dead! Juudaime is stronger than you think he is! He won't die!"

Reborn spoke up. "So you came."

"As you blind herbivores can see."

"You want to know what happened?"

"Hn."

"Gokudera followed him and saw my Dame-student being beatened up be thugs. But that was when he was already chained up. Gokudera managed to haul him up and save him from dying, but not before he breathed in some water. Unfortunately, we don't know what happened before."

"Kufufufu... The stalker within you has actually put to good use. Good job, dog."

"Shut up pineapple head!"

There were a few giggles but they slowly died out and the room fell silent once again , leaving the monitor to beep alone. The tension of sadness and anger filled the room. Hibari stood at the doorway and found it suffocating. Yes, he liked peace and quiet. But this was just... Unnatural. The Vongola was almost never silent. And this silence was brought about only because their boss was in a near death state.

_Get out._

What?

_Get out of there._

"Kyoya! Where are you going?"

"... To get some air. It's too crowded for my liking."

The Vongola let him, thank goodness. He could not stand being in the same room anymore. Not to mention the weird voice whispering in his head. He headed down the elevator and out the double sliding doors of the hospital, freeing him of the sickening smell of medication and took a deep breath of the cool air.

Wait, Cool?

Hibari stared up to the sky. Just before it was scorching hot and the heat was almost as suffocating as the room inside. But now, it was cool, and getting colder by the second. The blazing sun was gone, replaced by dark and angry clouds and harsh winds. Lightning crackled and the wind tugged at his suit and hair. The temperature drastically dropped, robbing his body of warmth. But he realised something else was terribly wrong. The noisy hospital, full of crying and laughter, the shifting and creaking of beds, complaints of patients, chattering of the nurses and doctors.

Gone.

Hibari dashed through the double sliding doors that slid open without a sound. How could he just leave and everything suddenly drop dead? Literally. The people that were in the lobby were sprawled on the ground, or sleeping in their seats. The doctors looked like they were scribbling on a document before they collapsed and the nurses were lying limply over their own patient's bed. He even saw the guy called 'Romario' on the ground wedged in another lift's doors, opening and closing on his body. Ouch. Fortunately the machines were still running or many lives would have ended that very moment. He stared for a moment and wondered.

_What the hell is going on?_

He stepped over all the people that were sleeping in his way and made his way up the elevator, to the top floor, the number one hospital room. When he opened the door, well, he couldn't. There was a certain pineapple head on the ground, blocking his way from the other side of the door. Hibari attempted to open the door a few times before losing his patience and swinging the door open with full force, slamming Mukuro into the wall, and closing the door back silently. As expected, everyone was collapsed and were still unconscious after the commotion. Hibari kicked Mukuro a few times before stepping over everyone, to the bedside of the already unconscious Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"I have a feeling you have something to do with this, don't you, herbivore?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi did not answer.

Hibari ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed. Although he looked calm and composed, his heart felt the exact opposite. By pure sheer luck, he walked out of the hospital when whatever happened took place, thanks to the voice. He was not delusional, that was for sure. He prodded Tsuna's cheeks.

"Wake up, and solve your own problems herbivore."

Hibari turned away to find a defibrillator or something to wake them up but his eyes drifted to the pair of spectacles that he saw at the rooftop that noon.

_Hibari Kyoya. _The note beside it read.

_For me? _

Hibari picked up the spectacles and inspected it. It was black... And black. Nothing special and out of the ordinary. He looked at Tsuna.

"This better be good, herbivore. Or I'm biting you to death when you wake up."

Hibari slipped on the spectacles that felt a little too comfortable on his head. A thin sheet of metal spiraled around his ear and clinked into place. Suddenly, a female voice filled the speaker at his right ear. Not only that, but a loading bar popped in front of his eyes.

_Scanning... Scanning... Identified. User: Hibari Kyoya. Flame: Cloud. Authorized user. One unread message. Would you like to continue?_

Hibari was quite impressed when the Vongola Crest appeared before his eyes and even an official picture appeared along with all his particulars. An unopened envelope flashed brightly, much to his annoyance.

"Continue."

_Authorized approval. Sender: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Playback recording._

There was a whirling noise like a CD in a sound system. Soon enough, the message started with the voice that he heard in his head before all this happened:

"Kyoya, if you are listening, you are in danger. They're are people that are crazily strong coming after the Vongola that are too strong for you. Fortunately, they don't know you. And unfortunately, they are coming right here." His voice was getting more and more panicky and his voice was still in a whisper. "They are too strong, please get out of there. I tracked their flames down and put a timer in this message."

_Time until engagement: 3 minutes and 1 second. 3 minutes._

"I advice you to move. Now."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you all! Haha. I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors in this story and since I used an IPad to write this. Lets just say auto correct is a big problem. PM or review for anything!

Ciao! Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update! Maybe a little too late. I wish you all the other holidays I didn't wish you guys. Yay! Tenth chapter! Special Thanks to my dear reviewers,**  
**

**Swanfrost15:** You've been with me ever since Chap 1, remember the days when your profile pic used to be a background scene.:D Haha. XD Thank you for supporting me!

**FallenxLinkin:** Thank you for reviewing ever since Chap 7, you have not been doing it for very long, but you reviewed for every chapter after that. And you requested for a story! Somebody really reads my Author's Notes! :D Hopefully it turns out well...:D

**YueRyuu:** Welcome, newest reviewer! Yay! I mastered the art of making people internal squealing!:D Enjoy the newest chapter!

If you are suddenly wondering why I'm just answering and talking to my reviewers again... I honestly don't know. So... Yup. Let's get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 10

Move. Easier said than done.

Leather shoes that clacked against the tiled floor, steel tonfas that gives off a metallic rap against anything they touch and the long corridors that echoed any sound that passed through them. Hibari's chance of being stealthy was going to be the same as the Vongola or Cavallone in a small room. Hibari flung off the pair of spectacles when the message was over and made a mental note of the count down, no choice but to listen to Tsuna. Being in a hospital with everyone knocked out does have it's advantages. Since everyone in the hospital was down, no one would witness him going against his pride and listening to a man talking to him through a pair of spectacles. First problem solved, now the next:

Where in the world could he possibly go?

One way on, one way out. The elevator was the only way down and the stairs were not an option. Climbing down from the top of the floor would waste almost all of his energy when he gets to the bottom. In addition, he would make too much noise and have limited space to fight. And the elevator was definitely not an option. If the enemy found out the elevator was still traveling up and down with everyone unconscious, something would be definitely wrong. The good thing was that he could predict where the enemy would be coming from, sadly, it would mean running head first into them. His only choice was to move further back into the hospital. He mentally cursed as he walked through the body littered corridors, leather shoes not making the situation any simpler. There was hardly any other hospital rooms to take refuge in due to the high price, however, none of them were empty. He had no intention of dragging any other civilian into his stupid mafia mess. Hibari walked briskly up and down the floor, scanning the different types of rooms present, that was suitable for him to bide his time thinking in. The Laboratory, Pantry, Rubbish Chute. No where. Unless... He walked to the opposite wall of Sawada Tsunayoshi's room.

Great. The toilets. The perfect place to prepare for an upcoming battle.

Hibari faltered. The toilets were definitely not the first place on his list. Or even be on his list. The only time when he would go to the toilet... Was when he had to go to the toilets. He had to thank his lucky stars that Hibird decided not to follow him. He would never hear the end of it if Hibird made a tune of it and by any chance that Hibird leaked it out... He shook his head violently and abandoned the thought, there were more important things to do. The hands of his watch ticked much more loudly on the silence, the sound that was in sync, or could have been his own heart. _Tick... Tick... Tick..._ Hibari had been counting the seconds every since the end of the message - Half a minute left. _Shit. _He gave one last curse before pushing through the doors.

First thought - Thank God that the entire stalls were empty, cause that would have been _really _awkward. The toilets were not as bad as he thought, being first class material. The walls were of purest white that shone against the soft yellow light that were coming from lamps installed in the ceiling. The cleanliness of the stalls were well kept and hardly any trace of dirt, the scent of fresh flowers wafted in the air. At least better than being found in a rotten and stinking one. He closed the doors behind him and locked it, kicking the bench from his side to block them. Next, Hibari started to get rid of anything he carried that was making any form of sound. He quickly stripped of his shoes and stashed them under the sink. Hopefully he still would be able to get them back after all this was over. He removed his metals cuff links, put them into his shoes, rolled up his sleeves and continued removing any unnecessary metal that might give him away. Even though his watch was one of them at the darkest corner of the sink and within a layer of leather, the sounds of the hands of the clock was as louder than ever before.

_Tick... Tick... Tick..._

_Thirty seconds._

The lights flickered, jumping in between light and dark before the whole hospital plunged into darkness. Hibari instinctively reached for his tonfas and readied himself. He could tell that the attack on the Vongola was completely and well-planned out. They drowned Tsuna, knowing that he would be admitted in the nearest hospital, the best room and all his guardians would be there to put asleep. However, there was something else unexpected, an outsider that was not in their calculations - a surprise attack from the Vongola. A pawn. Hibari growled with distaste. He was going to bite to death the herbivore when he woke up. But then, the Famiglia that was coming to the hospital was way more powerful than Tsuna. His enemy was definitely not to be taken lightly. He smirked at the thought of another new and powerful enemy, but he knew better. Even though that there was going to be many unsatisfying herbivores for the appetizer, he definitely was not going to have enough energy to make it to the main dish. There were loud thundering footsteps and he could hear the men noisily coming from the front door, but there were not many and at the most ten. To bring only ten, the Famiglia must be powerful. But Hibari sensed the power of the ten men through their flames, a skill that he mastered during the visit to the mansion, he could tell that they could be easily defeated by any of the guardians. Then why was he hiding in a toilet? Hibari was prepared to kick down the doors and bite them to death but he was stopped short by a small nagging voice in his head.

_Wait. Not yet._

Hibari paused and sighed. He had to really get that voice out of him soon. Hibari used his senses once more, but this time, his sixth sense. His instinct. He could feel the trail of goosebumps on his upper arm as he squeezed it in anticipation. Not from fear, but there was something else. Something else that he missed. He started to feel jumpy, it was a feeling that he never felt before. It was the feeling of the predator hunting it's prey, stalking it and making it wear out in fear and will to carry on. Hibari had been through this a lot of times.

But this time, he was the prey.

He hated this feeling, and hated himself for being so weak. He heard the elevator button ring at every floor as the ten men checked out all the rooms for any conscious people. The ringing grew louder and louder, till it sounded like it was only a few meters away.

_Ding._

Great, they're here.

Hibari waited silently and he picked up every sound that the men make. The crashing of falling items, the banging of doors as they swing open, the spilling of medicine all over the floor. The footsteps to the door were getting louder and louder and louder, coming towards him, crushing all the broken glass that crashed into pieces on the floor. But he didn't care. He was feeling agitated and annoyed by his instincts screaming at him in his head

_What am I missing? Which part of the picture is wrong? Where is that last piece?_

"Man, I can't wait till I get my pay! We'll be rolling in dough by the time this is over!"

"Finally, I don't have to work for the rest of my life!"

"I wonder what did that guy do anyway? I mean, everyone's knocked out cold." A kick.

"That guy must be a billionaire too. Who offers millions of dollars just to check out a hospital?"

"But we have to find out this man... Let's see here." The crumple of paper. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ha! And we get to kill anyone that is awake!"

Hibari felt his arms and legs shaking, eager to bite all those herbivores to death. But there was something wrong with their conversation, they were _hired? _Not a Famiglia? That means.. all of _this _was done by someone else out side of the mafia.

This just keeps getting better and better.

That would mean that the strange presence just now would be definitely from the main culprit. But how was he going to fight some one he can't even find?

"If you're done, meet me at the same place and time tomorrow to get your payment."

Well, that was convenient.

The voice was definitely not the same as the rest. Unlike the others which were gruff and could be easily identified as middle aged men that Hibari will hate a lot. But then again, which few herbivores could he stand? This voice was calm and soothing. Like a siren in the seas which sings lullabies to the sailors and drag them to their deaths in the depths of the ocean. Hibari guessed if he was one of the pathetic herbivores, he would most definitely fall for this man's death song too. Even though the voice was from the other end of the corridor, Hibari did his best to pick out any details from the sound. 20 years of age? Seemingly fit. Quite tall, maybe even taller than him. Confident, cool and mysterious.

And Hibari still can't sense his presence.

"Well, are we done here?" He heard the man speak up again.

"We checked every nook and cranny... Sir." A voice said with distaste.

"Have you checked every room?"

Silence. Probably nodding and agreeing.

"What about the toilets?"

Great.

More silence.

"...Yes."

The faint smell of gunpowder.

_Shit._

A gunshot and a body collapsed onto the floor.

"Well, I guess I'll have to check it personally."

Now, where do you hide in a toilet?

* * *

The rest of the remaining men pushed and shoved their way through the door. The door was easy enough to break down the door with only a bench blocking it's movements, but neither of the man could stand thinking that the next person lying in his own pool of blood could be himself. They scrambled into the toilet and kicked down all the stall doors.

"Nothing here sir!" Someone said between a shout and a squeal.

Clacking of leather shoes walked up and down, and eyes that surveyed the room. He could have sworn that he sensed someone here. The presence was doing it's best to hide it's massive killer aura but he still picked it up once he stepped past the double doors the hospital.

It was strong, but not strong enough. It was immature, like a baby just learning to walk. But when it was fully developed...? His mouth tugged into a mischievous smirk.

"... Sir?"

"Seems like we're done. Get out."

The shuffling of feet that trailed out of the door. Their metallic weapons clanged clumsily against everything that they meet, obvious they were not professionals. They also failed to notice a man eavesdropping in their conversation and doing his best to hide his intention to bite them all to death.

Hibari tapped impatiently. Were they finally gone? The cold wind ran its fingers through his hair and ruffled his clothes, flapping in the strong wind. He was pressed against the outer wall of the hospital and feet pressed closely together - hundreds of metres above the ground. Standing on the ledge of the hospital was not easy, fortunately for him the ledge was just a bit larger than his foot, providing him some footing. Still, he did his best not to look down even though he had a proper foothold and focus on the conversation and movement in the room through the open window just beside him. He was not afraid of the fall but falling cause he couldn't balance would be just plain embarrassing. And of course serious health issues like pain and death and others, but that didn't really matter to him. When he heard the door slowly close behind him and he shifted. He looked up to the stormy sky. Finally.

"Not good enough."

Hibari turned his head to the sound of the voice at the window, wide-eyed. A hand splayed its index and middle finger, each tip of the finger hung one of his leather shoes.

"Good attempt, it was good enough to fool those idiots. Idiots can't really change. But high-class Italian leather shoes don't really belong under sinks, do they?" Hibari could almost picture the man smiling, but without mirth.

Hibari said nothing. He could only see the sleeve of the white dress shirt folded to the man's elbows and took no risk of glancing at his face. Falling was still not a good idea.

The man set the pair of shoes onto the window ledge and began walking back to the door.

"Give my regards to the Vongola."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was back in his own home, the place where he preferred to be. He just sat on his couch while Hibird nuzzled in his hair and Roll snuggled into the cushions by his side. But Hibari just stared into empty space.

_Weak. Weak. Weak._

He felt so useless, along with the Vongola Guardians and the Cavallone. At least, he didn't pass out. Sawada Tsunayoshi had been moved back to his room for further treatment with flames instead of technology to speed up the process. He needed to be stronger, much stronger. The first encounter with the unknown enemy did not go too well And he knew that the Guardians were thinking of it too. 18 year old kids should not be a part of war, but then again, so shouldn't a 20 year old. He had a feeling that the Cavallone would come bounding into the room again soon for some training, so he picked up his coat and smoothed out the creases.

It was time he was going to get what he wanted.

Answers.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh look an OC. I'm not really a fan of OC but one should be fine shouldn't it? If, we need an enemy without putting any of the characters I like into a bad light I guess an OC is the best bet.

I'm so sorry if this Chapter was really bad and on top of that, it's late. Writer's Block. T.T I feel so bad... My major exams are coming up (Yes, I said major) and it's only March. Oh the benefits of school. Leave and reviews or PM me yada yada yada.

Thank You for Reading! Grazie!

Ciao!


End file.
